The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer
by 96wishingonastar
Summary: A young girl by the name of Sienna has arrived in Fairy Tail. However, as she goes about her business, the members of the guild start to notice her secretive behavior; she barely talks to anyone in the guild, and when she does, she acts very defensive. It's up to Natsu and the gang to work out what lies beneath her defensive attitude, but will they like what they see?
1. A new face

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

"_So this is Fairy Tail?" _Sienna thought to herself, as she looked up at the guild, her bag slung over her back. She was amazed at how big the place was; she had imagined it to be much smaller.

"_Well, it's all or nothing I guess." _ She walked along the stone, cobbled path that lead to the guild's front door. She was most certainly nervous, but she tried to concentrate on what she was going to say next. As she held the handle to the guild's large, oak door, she took a deep breath, and opened it.

Inside the guild, it was just another typical day. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and most of the other wizards were busy trying to beat each other to a pulp. Lucy and Mirajane were sitting at the bar talking to each other, looking as though the fighting didn't bother them. Cana and a few other wizards had their faces stuck to a beer glass. To Sienna's surprise, no-one had even seemed to notice her entrance. She took a few steps forward into the guild, looking around to see if she could find the man she was looking for.

"Incoming!"Sienna ducked just in time, as Elfman flew over the top of her and into the wall.

"_Jeez, this guild really is as nuts as everyone says" _The thought made her smile a little.

"You alright over there?" Sienna looked to her left to see Erza walking towards her.

"You need help or something?"

"I..err...well I..." She looked back at the chaos the guild was in.

"Don't worry about them. I saw you looking around. Do you need someone?" Erza's voice snapped her back to her conversation.

"Yeah, I was looking for Master Makarov"

"And why did you want to see the master?"

"Well, I...I want to join Fairy Tail" Her words stumbled out faster than she had meant to.

"I see." Sienna looked at her with a sense of disappointment. Going by her tone, she could tell that she wouldn't be accepted. But to her amazement Erza smiled.

"Well OK then!" Relief flooded her body. Erza held out her hand.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Who are you?" Sienna took her hand and shook it gently.

"I'm Sienna"

"Come on, I'll take you to the master" She turned and Sienna followed behind her. She led her around the chaos of the still fighting members of the guild, and up the stair to the second floor. As she was walking past, Natsu stopped fighting for a few moments and stared at her. The most noticeable thing about her was her dark red hair, which seemed to highlight her green eyes. He also noticed how she didn't seem to dress like most of the girls in the guild, as she had most of her body covered up. But it was only brief, and soon Natsu was busy again trying to punch Gray.

Makarov was sitting on the wooden railing looking down at the mass of fighting downstairs. He let out a sigh.

"Master!" He turned his head to see Erza and Sienna walking towards him.

"Erza, what's up?"

"Master, this girl here," She held her hand towards Sienna who was now standing almost side by side with her, "wishes to join our guild".

He paused for a moment and then said "I see. What's your name, kid?"

"_Seriously this old man looks at me and refers to me as a kid?" _I'm Sienna."

"And what makes you want to join our guild"

"Well...I've, er, been a really big fan of Fairy Tail for years now, and seeing as I've got my own magical powers now, I just really wanted to join," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"_Damn, he better believe my cover story!" _Makarov stood up.

"I see. Excuse me for a moment."

"Master?" Erza asked. He took a deep breath.

"WILL THE LOT OF YOU IDOTS STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER FOR 5 BLINKING MINUTES!"Makarov roared. The guild fell into an eerie silence in an instant, as everyone stopped in their tracks and looked up at the master.

"Thank you. Now...it seems we have a new recruit," the master said raising his hand towards Sienna. Her eyes widened with shock. Several people in guild in the guild began to cheer and whoop.

"_Shit! Why did the old fart make such a spectacle out of this?" _

"Now, go and speak to Mirajane down there," Makarov said pointing to the bar where she was sitting. "She'll get you sorted out". His face beamed with a huge grin.

"Fine. And thanks". She turned away and made her way downstairs and over the bar towards Mirajane.

"There you go," Mirajane said as she finished putting the black Fairy Tail mark at the side of Sienna's neck.

"Cheers," Sienna said only half meeting her gaze. "Mind getting me a drink, and perhaps something to eat?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll be right back." Sienna sat down and let out a sigh.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" She turned her head to see that it was Lucy who was talking to her.

"I'm Lucy. And you are?"

"Sienna," she said half heartily.

"Well, welcome to the guild!" she said happily. "I know coming here is kinda daunting, seeing as everyone acts completely nuts, but you'll get used to it eventually!" As she said it, Natsu went flying over the bar and crashed into everything behind.

"Well, almost," she said still looking happy. Sienna looked over at the collapsed heap that was Natsu.

"Hey, is he gonna be ok?"

"Don't worry. Unfortunately, you can't keep him down for long!" As soon as she said the words Natsu was on his feet, yelling in between Lucy and Sienna.

"Oi! Gildarts you bastard! Fight me properly!" he flung himself over the counter and ran back over the other side of the guild hall.

Mirajane came back with a plate of food and a pint glass of drink, and placed it in front of Sienna.

"Thanks Mira."

"So, um, what kind of m-"Lucy began speaking but stopped as she saw Sienna was too busy wolfing down her food.

"_Whoa! You would have thought that this girl hadn't eaten in days!" _

On the second floor, Gajeel was leaning on the banister looking down at Sienna.

"What you thinking Gajeel?" asked Lily. Gajeel said nothing and continued to observe her.

Finally, Sienna took the last gulp of her drink.

"You sure looked like you needed that, huh?"Lucy said as Sienna stood up. She said nothing and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where you going?"

"To look for a job."

"Hang on. Don't you want to go with me for your first j-"she asked as she grabbed her arm. She spun round. As, she did, the fringe that was covering the left side of her forehead lifted revealing to Gajeel, who was still upstairs, an 'X' shaped scar on her forehead. As soon as he saw it, his eyes widened.

Lucy stood looking at her in silence, though not having seen her scar.

"Listen," Sienna said with a rather stern tone, "I'm not the kind of girl you think I am. I work alone, so leave me alone." She shook her hand away from Lucy and walked off.

"_I wonder what's up with her?"_

On the second floor, Gajeel turned and stared to walk away.

"C'mon Lily. I need to go check something." Lily followed in pursuit.


	2. Rumors and Suspicions

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

"Well, I think we can safely say that job went well," Gray said.

"Well! How does destroying an entire village and nearly ending up dead constitute as well?" Lucy asked furiously.

"Cos, we totally pummelled the guy!" Natsu added.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he popped up behind him.

"We were supposed to deliver a vase to a museum!" Lucy retaliated.

"Enough already. The important thing is that the job is complete. Now let's move on," Erza said sternly. Everyone was instantly quiet. The only sound was the sound of Erza's cart holding the masses of suitcases she always brought with her. After a few moments Lucy spoke.

"So, what do you guys think of that new girl, Sienna?"

"She seems alright. Why do you ask?" Gray questioned.

"No reason, but..."Lucy recalled the moment that she tried to ask her to go on a job with her, and she refused rather harshly. "Doesn't she see seem a bit distant?"

"I guess, yeah. Since she arrived here 2 weeks ago, she's never in the guild hall and when she is, she's looking at the request board, taking up jobs," Gray said.

"So the girl likes to work hard. So what?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"I don't think there is anything particularly wrong with being a hard worker, but it does seem a bit odd that she won't even tell us what kind of magic she uses," Erza added.

"What's she like in the dorms?" Lucy asked Erza.

"To be fair, there's not really a whole lot of difference. She prefers being on her own, and she doesn't like people trying to see her. It is certainly strange," Erza said tailing off.

"Hmm," Natsu grumbled.

"Natsu?" Happy said.

(Back at the guild...)

"Master?" Gajeel questioned as he walked up to Makarov who was sitting on the bar.

"Gajeel,"

"I take it you know what this is about,"

"Yeah," he said with a tone of exhaustion. "I spoke with Gildarts. He said he had heard rumours on his way back to the guild, fitting the description. How did you and Pantherlily do in the archives?"

Lily floated in front of him. "We found a little bit more about the description of it, but, not a whole deal more than the rumours,"

The master let out a sigh. "OK. Gajeel, her latest job has taken her up to the village of Darts, up north. The job entails that a ghost has been stalking the villagers, and they need a wizard to stop it. I want you to follow her. She left a while ago, so you shouldn't be noticed." Gajeel paused for a few moments before answering.

"Fine then. Lily you stay here. I'll get going right now." He walked away before he stopped when the master started talking to him.

"Gajeel. Just make sure you don't tell Natsu. I don't think that he would react very well to it. Gajeel nodded. As he walked out of the door, he passed Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy.

"Hey, Gajeel! Where you going?" Natsu asked.

"None of your business," he said grumpily.

"Jerk," Natsu muttered to himself.

"Master, we're back," Erza said.

"I can see. Did it go well?" The rest of their conversation was blanked out to Natsu, as he lost in thought.

"_It's weird. Why does her presence seem so familiar? Should I force her to reveal her magic...?"_

Gajeel was couched behind a rock, in the dead of night, still in pursuit of Sienna. Her job had taken her up to the rocky, mountainous region that was west of the village. The so called "ghost" had actually been a hoax, designed so that people would be too terrified to return to their homes, leaving the culprit time to rob their houses. Sienna had discovered this and chased the man, who turned out to be a wizard that had left his official guild years ago, though his only apparent power was magic that allowed him to trick people. Now, she was standing face to face with the wizard.

"So, you think you can stop me, huh kid?" he asked with a sneer on his face. Sienna stayed silent but continued to glare at him.

"What you don't feel like talking. Well, that's fine. We can just move right along to the part where I beat you to a bloody pulp!" His sneer on his face grew.

"_Just who the hell does this guy think he is?" _Gajeel thought _"That stupid trick of his isn't exactly impressive: if this girl is who I think she is, then he's through!" _He continued to observe.

"You want me to talk?" she asked darkly.

"Whoa! The brat talks at long last," he said chuckling.

"Well fine!" she said as she raised her head up to look him straight in the eyes.

"Here goes!" she said almost shouting. She took in a huge breath and then:

"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!" she screamed. In the same instant Gajeel looked on with a face of shock and interest. The vortex of her breath sent the wizard flying into a large rock that stood not 50 metres behind him. As the wizard crumpled to the ground, it became obvious that not only had the impact against the rock hurt like hell, but her roar had caused him to become grazed all over, tearing up his clothes. She walked over to where the man was and grabbed him by the collar.

"And I was holding back. You really are pathetic," she said with a mean look in her eyes. The wizard managed to make a groan, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Now you listen, you twerp! Say one word about this to the knights who come pick you up and I swear you'll live to regret it!" she said her hand clenching harder on the collar. He just managed to make a small nod. She dropped him and let him fall into a mess on the ground. After a few moments she turned around to the place where Gajeel had been crouching. She walked over the rock, bracing herself, but as she turned the corner, she found no-one there.

"_Guess it must have been my imagination, huh?" _ She was about to return to the wizard when she heard the 'THUMP' of her heartbeat inside her head, accompanied but the unmistakable force pressing down upon her, and the almighty cackle from a deep, dark voice.

"_Damn it! It's here!" _she thought to herself panicking. Her body trembled all over as she placed her hand to cover half of her face. The already dark night, now seemed to consume her and everything else faded into it.

"_**C'mon give it up! You can't stop me and you can't contain me. You're just not strong enough!"**_the dark voice said again, and chuckled.

"_Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!" _she screamed inside her head, trying with all her might to push the force away from her. She struggled against the almighty force insde for a few seconds more, before the dark voice spoke again.

"_**Fine, you win. But believe me, next time...I WILL CONSUME YOU!"**_the voice cried as its hysteric laughter faded away, along the blackness the surrounded her. She fell on to her hands and knees, panting, and sweat dripping off her face.

"_Why?" _she asked clenching her fists. _"Why did it have to be me?" _she thought as tears began to well from her eyes.

A now fair distance away, Gajeel was running. He made sure that the route he took meant that Sienna couldn't see him in the night. However he was still pretty shocked about what he just saw.

"_Damn! She really is the one! Something tells me this is gonna get messy!" _he thought to himself as he pressed harder on his way back to the guild, in the dead of night.


	3. The Secret is Out

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

It was typical day in the guild, though everyone hadn't quite broken out into a fight yet. Sienna was on the top floor leaning against the wall, having a drink. Levy and Lucy were sitting together talking about how great a book was, that had just been released. Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy were all sitting together talking about how they had heard a rumour that someone may have sighted a dragon in the East, whilst Gray was being bombarded with Elfman's speech about being a man. Gildarts, Makarov, Gajeel and Lily were deep in conversation, over in the corner of the guild where it was quieter.

"And you're positive about what you saw, Gajeel?" asked Gildarts.  
>"Yeah," he repeated. Gildarts exhaled.<p>

"Boy, this sure isn't good," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"But it would explain cold attitude towards everyone, even if we don't know the whole picture," Pantherlily added.

"So, the question now is, what do we do about it? Master?" Gildarts asked. Makarov was silent for a few moments but then spoke.

"Well, I see no reason to kick her out all. But, I think it would be best if we kept this between ourselves,"

"So, you're not going to confront her?" asked Lily.

"I will, but I don't think now's the best time. I tell her when the time is right." Gildarts, Gajeel and Lily nodded, and then returned to join the rest of the guild members. Makarov had a mournful look on his face, as he looked up to look at Sienna. After a few moments, he returned to join the others.

Meanwhile, Wendy and Natsu are discussing the rumour they cam across:

"So you really think we should check it out?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, totally! We never know if it could be real!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"You're such an idiot! You do know these so called 'sightings' of dragons, are just made up!" Carla said condescendingly.

"Aye. Every time we go chasing one it always turns out to be fake," Happy said glumly.

"But you never know! I say we go!" Natsu said joyfully as he stood up from the table.

"Same here!" Wendy agreed.

"Aye sir!" Happy said popping up.

"Didn't you just discourage them?" Carla muttered, but no-one seemed to notice.

"So when do we leave?" Wendy asked.

"Soon," Natsu said with a less upbeat tone. "There's something I've gotta do first," not looking at Wendy.

"Natsu?" Wendy asked. He didn't respond.

About half an hour later, Wendy had left the guild to prepare to leave to follow the rumour. Sienna was still on the second floor, and she was about to head downstairs when she heard Natsu:

"Oi, Sienna!" Natsu called. Sienna turned her head, and saw that Natsu was walking towards her. As she pushed herself off the wall, he spoke again.

"Look I need to ask you something,"

"Leave me alone," she said coldly, not bothering to look him in the eyes.

"C'mon! Listen, I want you, to fight me!" he said rather forcefully.

"No. I told you to leave me alone. Now get lost," she said with even more force behind her words. Natsu's fists burst into flames. Sienna at last looked him in the eyes.

"Fine. I'll just force you!" He launched himself at her but she managed to dodge his punch. He looked around, surprised she could dodge it that fast. He threw another punch and another but still no hit. He threw a kick and once again, she dodged it, however, she didn't realise the banister so close behind her. And then everything went into slow motion. Sienna could feel herself falling over. Natsu had a worried look on his face. He never meant to push her off the edge. But just when it looked like she would fall off the edge, she kicked the banister with her foot and did a backwards flip towards the ground. As soon as she hit the ground, time regained its normal pace, and she slid across the floor with one hand touching the ground to stop herself. The way she managed to save herself, looked like to everyone else, as a rather graceful manoeuvre. The whole ordeal had shocked everyone in the guild.

"Natsu, you idiot! You could've killed her!" Gray barked up. Around the guild several people were murmuring with each other.

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"So cool!"

"Where did she learn to do that?" Sienna stood up. Everyone seemed to wait with baited breath. She slowly looked up at Natsu, scowling.

"I don't like repeating myself. Leave. Me. Alone!" she said scornfully. Then, she walked out of the guild.

"_Well, she's got good reflexes, I'll give her that. But that attitude, it's still pissing me off!" _Natsu thought.

Later that day, Gajeel was taking a stroll around the town. Pantherlily was still at the guild, Gajeel merely said he wanted some time to mull things over, but in actual fact the only thing he had on his mind was Sienna. He was thinking about how her attitude was justified but yet unjustified. As, he walked along the river, he spotted someone sitting on the riverside looking up at the sky, with a glum look on their face. It was Sienna. She didn't seem to notice his approach.

"Hey," Gajeel called and Sienna looked at him, irritated.

"And just what the hell do you want? How many times do I have to tell you people to leave me alone," she said aggravated. She stood up.

"Listen, you! If you're in our guild then we're going to talk to you as much as we want. Look I only wanted to tell that I know that damn Natsu didn't mean anything earlier, so don't go judging that idiot just yet!" Gajeel said confronting her awful attitude.

"Tsk. Whatever," she said in annoyance, and made her way back to the guild. Gajeel resisted the urge to spill everything but he knew that would only cause problems. Then it suddenly struck him.

"_Those bleak eyes and the cold, brutish attitude. It's just like me back then..." _He thought about his time in Phantom Lord and the time he went up against Fairy Tail.

In the guild, Sienna walked in, and headed straight to the Request Board. Lucy, who was sitting at the bar, looked at her, as she pondered the board.

"_Right! Here goes," _she thought as she got up and stood behind her.

"Het, Sienna. Listen, Natsu was being a jerk earlier, he's not normally like that," she said. Sienna didn't say anything, and acted like Lucy hadn't even spoken.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" she said as Sienna ripped a request off the board and turned round to leave.

"I can't take this anymore. You act so cold to all of us and we're just trying to help. You could at least act like you belong to guild. Didn't you say you wanted to join because you were a fan of Fairy Tail or was that just a lie!" Lucy yelled at her.

"Out of my way," she said, her eyes dead. Almost everyone in the guild was looking at the two of them now, even Gajeel who had just got back in.

"No I won't! Not until you give us some freaking answers already!" she said almost screaming.

"That's enough, Lucy," The Master's voice stopped Lucy in her tracks, as he walked over to the two of them. Everyone was looking on now, with eagle eyes.

"Sienna, my dear, I think it's high time you stop this, because there's no hiding anymore. I KNOW who you are!" Master said sternly, yet sympathetically. Sienna's eyes were widened with shock. She stared at him, terrified. After a few more seconds she took a couple of steps backwards in shock , before sprinting as fast as she could out of the guild.

"Wait!" Natsu called.

"Gajeel," Makarov called.

"I'll go get her!" Gajeel said running out of the same exit she had. Natsu and the rest of guild looked back to Makarov.

"Hey old man! Just what's going on here?" Natsu asked.

"You said you knew who she was, so who is she?" question Erza who standing next to the bar. He let out a sigh.

"Well, this bound to happen sooner or later. So I might as well tell you," he explained. Outside, Sienna was bent over, her hand placed on the tree next to her.

"Hey!" someone called from behind her. She snapped.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she tried to backhand whoever it was, but the person caught it. It was Gajeel.

"What's your problem? Just because we know who you are, it doesn't change anything," he explained with a scowl on his face.

"But...do you _really _know who I am?"

"Sienna, is not who you think she is. She is a lot stronger than you think. For she is...the water dragon slayer," Makarov explained inside the guild. Everyone inside the guild had a look of shock on them, especially Natsu.

"However, she is more commonly known as..."

"Idiot! I know your nickname is..."

"The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer!" Makarov and Gajeel said in unison. Natsu couldn't speak from pure shock.

"But, why would she have a nickname like that?" asked Levy.

"Well, that's a long story. So let me tell you," Makarov explained.


	4. Blood Soaked Memories

_Just so you guys know, I was going to put this out later, but I getting so hyped about it, I just couldn't resist putting it up right now! Happy reading!**  
><strong>_

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

We turn back the clock 7 years, the day Sienna's dragon, disappeared. She was running through some fields in the dead of night, rain pouring down.

"Biagon! Biagon! Biagon, I need you!" She stopped running, and panted a little.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed. She suddenly realised how cold her body was. She fell to the ground, which was covered in wet mud. She could a see a bright light in the distance before the darkness consumed her.

She woke up, not feeling herself, but now she felt warm, and comfortable. The first thing she saw was the roof of a wooden house, with the glow of daylight coming in from the upper window. Even though she felt a bit weak, she managed to sit up, to take in her surroundings. She was lying on a mattress on the floor, a blanket place over her. The room she was in wasn't huge but there was a desk covered with piles of paper, and a fireplace. In the corner was some stairs and 2 doorways leading off elsewhere.

"I see you're awake," came a voice from behind her. She looked around. There was a man sitting in a chair in the corner, with a book in his hand. He had a white coat on with a suit underneath. The man looked like he was in his late 20's or early thirties with a clean haircut and a bit of stubble. He closed his book and placed it on the small table next to him. He then stood up and started to walk towards her. She tensed up. She had no idea who the man was or how she had got there. There was a certain level of fear running through her mind.

"It's ok, I'm a doctor," he said calmly and crouched down. He place his hand on her forehead.

"Well, it seems that you've returned to your normal body temperature, and face colour is normal as well. How do you feel?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Um...fine, I guess...," she said timidly.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," he said smiling. "I'm Rufus. And who might you be?"

"I'm...Sienna," she said again timidly.

"Well, you had a very lucky escape, Sienna. When that farmer found you and brought you here, you had a very bad case of hypothermia," he stood up and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, but...where am I?" Rufus had a puzzled look on his face.

"You're in the village of Warren. I'm the doctor in this village. Just how far are you from home?"

"Um, I don't know. I've just been running," she said as she remembered. She had ran and ran for over a day, looking for her dragon, Biagon. She felt a sense of loneliness.

"Well, if you don't have a place to return to, then you are always welcome here. The people are very friendly, however..." she looked at him confused as he walked back over to where she was. He placed his hand sideways next to his mouth to whisper.

"I know you're a dragon slayer. But folks round here are, well, scared of magic. It's best if they don't know you have powers, so try to refrain from using it," she nodded. He stood up again and was about to enter the kitchen when they heard a thumping coming down the stairs.

"Hey dad! You'll never guess what! I-" a boy the same age as Sienna stood at the bottom of the stairs. His excited chatter was interrupted when Rufus spoke.

"Sho! Will you tone the volume down a notch," he said tilting his head towards Sienna. The boy looked at Sienna with a puzzled look, but then a huge smile leaped across his face. He ran over to where she was sitting.

"Hey there! My name's Sho! Who are you?" he said cheerfully with the same fairly loud tone as before.

"Sho, again with the volume! This is our guest Sienna. Try to be nice, she's only just woken up. I'll go make lunch," he said walking out of the room. He boy sat down next to her. He beamed right at her. His face made her smile.

Images of Sienna, Rufus and Sho eating together, laughing together, and talking together passed as Makarov spoke.

"In this village, Sienna had found a new family to replace her dragon. Although, the village of Warren was once used as a base camp for many dark wizards, as it's just over the border of Fiore. So, she had to keep her magical powers a secret..."

"...that was just not possible. Was it?" Gajeel said who was confronting Sienna.

Sienna as her younger self, though a few years older than she was before, was standing by the side of a lake. She knew her magic was forbidden but she wanted to grow with her powers, so every once in a while, she left to visit a lake outside of the village, to practise. Sienna closed her eyes as she stood at the water's edge. She tried gathering up all her magical energy. It built and built until she snapped open her eyes.

"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!" she yelled as she performed her roar. The roar managed to pick up water as it travelled across the lake. It then hit the rock on the other side, tearing it apart completely. A smile appeared on her face with the satisfaction of performing her roar so well. But then she heard a gasp behind her. She looked round. It was a woman from the village. She had been travelling through the forest collecting herbs, when she saw Sienna's magic. Sienna's smile instantly faded. The woman dropped the herbs and ran off screaming. Sienna's face had a look of horror on it.

"Needless to say, her secret was found out. And the villages retaliated".

It was night and there was a thunder storm coming. Sienna was knocked over inside an open hut. Villages were gathered in front of her, with evil looks in their eyes. Some had torches in their hands while others had pitch forks and metal pipes.

"Kill her!"

"Evil like you should never be in this village!"

"You'll only cause this village more suffering!" Sienna stood up not knowing what to do. As a bolt of lightening came down, she could see that the person standing in front was Sho, giving her a glare that was completely opposite to what he was normally like. Tears began to well from her eyes.

"Sho, I-" she tried to explain but he just cut her across the forehead with the knife in his hand, giving her an 'X' shaped blood wound. She fell to the ground clutching her head in pain. More tears began to fall. She squeezed her eyes tight, but she could still hear them.

"Hurry up and kill her!"

"Magic like hers should be eradicated!"

"_Please help me. Help me! Biagon...please...SAVE ME!" _There was another thunder crash and another bolt of lightening came down.

"_**Time for a switch! Ahahahaha!" **_cackled the evil voice inside her. A huge light was emitted from her, and she screamed in what seemed to be agony. The villages put their hands up to shield themselves. When the light faded and they look back at where she had been, it was completely dark, apart from two burning red eyes. They shone like a fire amongst the dark. There was a heavy breathing that could be hear, that almost sounded like a growl.

"W-what is that?" The red eyes suddenly launched themselves at the villages, and then began the screaming.

"It's not exactly clear what happened, however, on that night, the entire village was massacred" Makarov said. Sienna opened her eyes, but as soon as she saw what was around her, he eyes shot open with terror. She was outside, on the main path, but the village was not what it was. Most of the buildings were destroyed, and bodies lay everywhere, along with the smears of blood that painted the village. She looked around frantically, not knowing what was going. She then spotted Sho was lying face down with blood all over his body, not moving. She then stared down at herself, and then realised. Her hands and most of her body, was bathed in blood. The blood of the villages, the blood of the people who helped her, the blood of someone who felt like a brother than a friend. In that instant, it began raining heavily, as though the heavens were weeping. Sienna looked around, on the hill next to the town. A man dressed in a white coat, looking at the carnage that was the village-it was Rufus. He didn't say a word he just looked at Sienna with a face of guilt. Sienna burst into tears, and ran, just like she had done several years before, running and running, no home, no friends, no where to go.

"The sole survivor of the incident told the officials what had happened. And once the story was out, the person who had wreaked havoc on the village was given a nickname...the 'blood' dragon slayer," Makarov explained. Everyone in the guild was silent; finding it hard to digest what the master had told them.

"But that massacre happened 3 years ago. It's most likely that she has been living off the streets trying to conceal her magic, living life homeless," he went on to say. A few seconds past before Erza spoke.

"If that's the case, why did she come to Fairy Tail?"

"Hm. I think anyone would feel tired after 3 years of a homeless life. She probably decided that if she was cold to everyone, then she wouldn't have to remember the bonds she once shared, and then broke," he finished saying. Natsu clenched his fists.

"Then why?" he said. Everyone turned to him. "Why the hell wouldn't she tell us?" he yelled.

"Natsu!" Lucy barked. He calmed himself a bit.

"Look Natsu, after everything she's been through, do you really think you would want people being close to you? It wasn't being spiteful, it was out of kindness," Mira explained.

Outside, Gajeel was still talking to Sienna, who couldn't even move.

"Look, all us dragon slayers know what it's like to lose someone. ALL the dragons disappeared 7 years ago. That doesn't mean we exclude ourselves from everyone," Gajeel went on to say.

"You don't know...you don't know how much I could hurt you," Sienna said. She looked up and into his eyes. "I'm a monster! I can't watch people die anymore!" she yelped.

"_**Time's up! My turn to come out to play!" **_the voice cackled. Sienna grabbed the side of her face, trying to push the monster back.

"Run!" she screamed. Gajeel looked confused and concerned. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed one last time before the light shone out of her.

"_Damn it! What the hell's happening?" _Gajeel thought.

Inside the guild everyone was still fairly quiet. Then they heard a load of noise coming from outside the guild.

"What?" asked Lucy. As soon as she asked, Gajeel cam flying through the door he had exited earlier.

"Gajeel?" Natsu enquired.

"What's going on?" asked Makarov as Gajeel quickly got off the floor.

"I'm not sure, but all I know that the rumours are true. There is a beast living with her," Gajeel said quickly as he looked at where he just came flying from. Everyone stared at where he was looking. And then, they could see it. A dark figure was coming towards the guild, red eyes burning like fire. The sound of heavy breathing came closer and closer. Everyone's face turned to shock at what was making its way to the guild.

"Is that...Sienna?" Lucy asked. Gajeel nodded, not looking away. Then as the shadows are Sienna faded, the beast she had become was now apparent. Her entire body was engulfed in dark blue and black scales, only leaving her head clear. Her hands and feet had grown bigger and claws had grown from where her nails were. On her back, two large dragon wings appeared, though not moving much at all. Behind, a large pointed tail swayed in all directions. Her eyes, completely consumed by the fire and her teeth gritted to show the fangs that had grown. She was growling, waiting for something to happen. Everyone in the guild hall, already shocked from hearing her tragic past, were practically frozen when they saw the animal she had become. No-one said anything, out of fear of provoking her, or it. A few moments passed before, the beast stood up on its two feet and let out an almighty roar. The sound was deafening, people had to cover their ears to protect them. Natsu and Gajeel were all thinking the same thing as the roar ended.

"_How can a dragon slayer, become like this. Is this what happens to all dragon slayers eventually...?" _


	5. For A Friend

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

Everyone stood in horror at what was in the doorway to the guild. A creature that barely resembled a human anymore, eyes full of blood lust, waiting for a fight. No-one moved as to try to make sure it didn't cause the monster to react.

"_So this is what those villagers faced all those years ago? No wonder they referred to it as a demon. Damn, this is a bad time for Gildarts to be away!"_ Makarov thought. _"But one thing is still left unanswered...how the hell did that thing get inside of her?"_ A few seconds more passed, everyone solid, until the beast leapt forward and went straight for Gajeel, who was standing at the front, roaring as it did. Gajeel quickly turned his arm to iron to try and block himself. The sudden reaction caused many people in the guild to scream out in terror, and run out of the main entrance on the other side of the guild.

"Master! We need to get everyone out of here now!" Erza called. Makarov nodded.

"I'll let you handle it!" he spoke.

"Alright, everyone out of here now!" she barked, trying to sort out the chaotic guild. As people tried to escape, the beast caught sight of Lucy. It instantly ran away from the brawl with Gajeel, and headed straight towards her. She looked up in horror, and the arm swung back and then back at her, the claws ready to kill. Lucy looked the beast dead in the eyes, and saw nothing that resembled a human, just a burning, blood-thirsty, fire. Its claws almost reached her, when the beast was suddenly kicked back, by a fiery kick. Lucy looked up, and saw Natsu jumping over her, protecting her. The beast stumbled back a bit away from Lucy but quickly regained itself.

"Natsu?" Lucy said puzzled, as he landed in front of her, his back facing her.

"Go. I don't want you getting caught up in this mess," he said not bothering to look back, his eyes fixed on his opponent. The beast stood still, as though they were communicating just by looking at each other. Its fangs were still clenched together.

"But, y-"

"I said go!" Natsu barked, turning round to look at her. Lucy was silent for a moment, but then nodded, and ran towards the entrance to where Erza was. They both looked back at Natsu, Makarov, Gajeel, Lily, Happy and the beast.

"Be careful!" Erza called as she and Lucy ran outside.

"Alright I'm fired up now!" Natsu said as fire surrounded his writs.

"Aye sir!"

"Well, this should be interesting!" Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm ready as well," Lily said. The beast was still eyeing up Natsu and the flames there he was now exerting.

"Idiots! Do you really think you're capable of defeating this?" Makarov said.

"You should get going too Gramps," Natsu said.

"What?" Makarov said with a shocked look on his face.

"I mean not that you couldn't hack it, but I think this is a more a problem for us," he explained. The master realised. This was a dragon slayer after all. He knew how much Natsu had pride as a dragon slayer, and he knew he would do anything to help one in need, just like Sienna was.

"Fine, just don't get yourselves killed!"

"Who do you take us for? A bunch of freakin' pussies?" Gajeel said with a certain level of aggravation. Makarov let out a sigh and made his way out of the guild. The beast reacted; it couldn't stand someone leaving when it could be killing it. The beast tried to attack Makarov, but it realised it couldn't move very well. It looked round to see Gajeel holding on to the thick tail. It growled at him before flinging him over the other side of the guild with just a few shakes of its tail. While the beast was still looking the opposite way, Natsu tried a frontal attack, but it turned round too quickly and dodged his attack. It almost succeeded in cutting hi stomach, but Happy pulled Natsu up.

"Thanks Happy," The beast looked up and then stretched its wings.

"Uh-oh!" Happy said. The beast flew straight at the two of them but then was pulled back down as Pantherlily, who had transformed into his larger form, pulled its leg and managed to swing the beast into the wall. The wall was pretty badly wrecked but the beast didn't look like it had taken any damage.

"There's not a starch!" Pantherlily exclaimed.

"Wow, that's some tough skin," Happy said, who was still holding Natsu. It quickly got itself out of the wall and roared furiously. At that moment Natsu tried another frontal attack, and the beast launched at him. His fiery fist missed and was sent flying. As he was flying through the air, he performed his roar.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" It hit the beast, and there was a great deal of dust surrounding it. Natsu smiled as he thought he had succeeded, but as the dust cleared, he saw that its body was still intact.

"_Seriously, just how tough is her skin?" _

Outside, the guild members had moved a fair distance away from the guild. They were all gathered together talking about what had just occurred.

"Master, don't you think we should go back to help those guys?" Mira asked.

"No, I think it best if we didn't interfere," Makarov explained.

"Yeah, but did you see what happened? No way can Gajeel and Natsu can handle her on their own," Lucy explained.

"She still refers to Sienna as 'her' rather than 'it', even when it tried to kill her?" "No, the point still stands. I believe those two will be able to handle it. Besides..." he looked to the ground, "This is matter concerning a dragon slayer. Natsu especially feels very emotional about. He feels as though as though somehow it's his fault, so he's trying to do his best to save Sienna from the darkness that now shrouds her," They stood silent for a few moments before they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is everyone outside of the guild?" Lucy and Mira turned around to see who it was.

Back at the guild, the fight was still raging on. Gajeel and Natsu both tried several attacks but most of them missed, and when they did hit; it didn't seem to have any effect on its skin. Natsu and Gajeel stood facing the beast, a few drops of sweat dripping down their faces.

"Damn! Why is this so difficult?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"It's so fast to respond! And that skin feels like it's impossible to break through. More to the point, those claws are extremely sharp. They're even able to cut through my iron scales," Gajeel said as he was covered by his Dragon Force. Lily, who had returned to his smaller form, spoke.

"But at the moment, it doesn't seem like it has any magical powers. It's just tough with a bad temper. Sooner or later, we should pull through," At that moment the beast slowly turned around with an evil smile on its face. A long, pointed tongue came out and flicked about a bit. The way it was smiling, seemed as though it was mocking the wizards. It closed its mouth and rocked its head back, and its stomach seemed to expand. A moment later, it roared and a vortex of water came out. The wizards look on with terror, as there was no time to react, but at that same moment...

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" A vortex of a Dragon Slayer's roar came in between Natsu and Gajeel, and hit the water vortex. They cancelled each other out. Natsu and Gajeel looked round, to see Wendy and Carle standing in the doorway.

"Wendy, you came!" Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Master told what was happening so I came to help. Now..." she said as she took up a stance. "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!" A magic circle appeared underneath Natsu and Gajeel.

"Vernier!" Natsu and Gajeel remembered this magic. Wendy had used it in Edolas to help them before. Both of them grinned with the satisfaction that they were now stronger.

"Remember, that roar is a lot more dangerous than it looks. If you're not careful you'll get yourselves cut up all over!" Lily explained. The pair of them charged at the beast with a new spirit in their eyes. Gajeel managed to get in a punch with his iron arm, which knocked the beast a bit, followed by Natsu's fist of flame. To his surprise, the added power had meant that they had somewhat damaged the hard skin.

"Hey, it cracked!" The beast swung its arm round and Happy quickly pulled him up.

"Don't celebrating just yet!" Gajeel said as he launched himself at the beast again, but quickly retreated.

"Listen Natsu, we're not gonna do this if we keep thinking of this _thing _as the kid," Gajeel said as he and Natsu stared at their enemy. "If we're gonna stop this thing then we have to use secret dragon slayer arts,"

"But if we do that we could hurt her!" Natsu said pleadingly. He suddenly realised that he _was_ being soft. He hadn't hit her like he would hit any other enemy. Without thinking about it, he was trying his best not to hurt her all along, trying to save Sienna, rather than kill her.

"Look at her Natsu! That's not the same person as before. Those scales are real, the only thing that will cut them is drag-," Gajeel was interrupted as the beast leaped for Wendy who was standing a fair distance from the other two.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled, but it was too late. The claws swept across her stomach, tearing her clothes, and making some wounds on her. Natsu and Gajeel felt the power that Wendy had supported them with disappear from their bodies. The beast grew its sinister smile again, and was about to bite down on its prey when...

"Iron Dragon's sword!" Gajeel ploughed his arm into its shoulder, pushing it away from Wendy. It cracked a few of the scales, but the beast roared right in Gajeel's face in defiance.

"Wendy!" Carle wailed as she began falling, but before she hit the ground, Natsu caught her.

"Wendy! Are you alright? Wendy!" Natsu said panicking. Wendy's eyes trembled before she opened them.

"Natsu...sorry, I...couldn't of been...more...helpful" she said. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a little whine as the pain from her wounds grew. Behind them, Gajeel and the beast were still fighting.

"It's okay, you don't have to speak," Wendy looked up and smiled at him.

"Natsu...promise me...you'll save her. Sienna seems like such a...kind person. Don't let...a fellow dragon slayer die..." she said weakly.

"Sure. You can count on me!" he said almost desperately. She smiled at him once more before closing her eyes.

"Carle! Get her somewhere safe where she can be healed!" Natsu said. Carle nodded and picked Wendy up by her arms and floated out of the guild. Natsu stood up and turned round, a determined look on his face. As soon as he turned round, he saw Gajeel being flung across the guild hall and through several of the pillars.

"Gajeel!" Natsu called. _"Even with all his power, he couldn't defeat her?" _Gajeel was lying on his front, his head barely able to stay up.

"What you waiting for you idiot! Hurry up and stop this!" Natsu nodded. He stared at the beast. It was beaten up a bit due to the bombardment of attack that Gajeel had subjected it to, but it still looked like it was ready to fight.

"Sienna!" Natsu yelled. The beast almost completely stopped. "I know you're still in there! I know you can beat this thing! I know that you can overcome this monster! I know this because...I know I can too!" The beast stopped for a moment, but then regained itself and began attacking Natsu again.  
><em>"Damn! There's just got to be a way to get through to her!" <em>

"Happy!" Natsu called.

"Aye sir!" Happy lifted Natsu into the air.

"Let's take this outside!" Natsu said defiantly.

At the congregation of Fairy Tail's wizards, most everyone was tense; not knowing what was going on back at the guild. Then suddenly, Carle came flying towards them, carrying Wendy.

"Wendy!" Lucy called as Carle brought her to the ground. Mira raced over and checked over her. After a few moments, the master spoke.

"Well, Mira?"

"I think she's going to be ok. Her wounds aren't deep but she'll need to be treated," Mira explained.

"Carle, what on earth is happening back there?" Erza asked. Carle paused for a bit before speaking.

"Natsu and Gajeel have started this fight too softly. They were using up magic energy that wasn't even having an effect on her. But when they realised this, it was too late for Wendy," Carle said trying her best not to sob.

"Master, please let us go back and fight!" Gray asked impatiently.

"No Gray. I cannot allow that," the master explained.

"But why not? Those guys clearly can't handle this on their own!"

"That's enough Gray! I will not sacrifice more of my children, without first putting myself at risk. So until I say so, you must stay put! Besides, I think we need to have a bit more faith in those two. After all, they are dragon slayers you know," As soon as the master was finished speaking, a crash could be heard and a massive whole appeared on the roof of the guild hall. In the sky two figures appeared. One was the beast, its wings in full use now, and Natsu, being held up by Happy.

"Natsu?" Lucy said shocked.

"_C'mon Natsu! If anyone can save her from the darkness, it's you!" _Makarov thought.

In the sky, Natsu and the beast were both eyeing each other up again. The beast launched itself at Natsu, but Happy managed to pull him away and let him counterattack.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" More scales came off, and the beast roared. It was apparent it was becoming weaker. It retaliated with another water dragon roar.

"Come on Sienna! Wake up already!" The beast launched again getting Natsu's arm, but missed when it tried to bite him.

"I know you pushed yourself away from everyone, to try and protect us. You didn't want anyone near you, because you were scared of this! Fire dragon talons!" he screamed performing his talon attack.

"But guess what!" He said head butting the now quiet tired beat. "You're a member of Fairy Tail now! You're no longer on the streets! You're a part of our family, and I won't let anything happen to a member of our family!" He threw another couple of attacks, the beast becoming less and less defendable. "SO JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Inside, was Sienna's inner world. It was shrouded in black and purple clouds. It looked as though darkness had consumed entire soul. Sienna lay on the ground curled up in a ball, her eyes squeezed tight shut. She knew she couldn't fight the beast; it was too strong for her to handle. She had been here before, whenever the beast took over, lying there, unable to do a thing. She hated it but she knew that nothing could be done to regain the control of her own soul. She felt so lonely, and cold. But then something strange began to occur. She opened her eyes a little, as she felt something warm coming. It gave her the strength needed to get up off the floor. She looked around but could see nothing but the darkness.

"_**What's this? Trying to fight me are we? Well it's hopeless! Give up now, you body is MINE!" **_the voice said angrily. Sienna felt petrified. Then suddenly she saw a light and a faint sound of someone's voice but she couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying. The bright light began to grow.

"_**What the hell is this?" **_the deep voice bellowed. The voice began to grow in volume as well. Then, Sienna heard it.

"_Sienna! Sienna!" _It was Natsu's voice. He was calling out to her. Suddenly before her, she saw a faint hand reaching out to her, Natsu's voice still calling her name. She looked down at the hand, confused.

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing you little shit! You dare to defy me?" **_the voice yelled angrily. Without thinking about Sienna took a hold of the hand reached out to her. The light began to grow, forcing its way through the darkness around her.

"_**WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME..." **_the voice screamed as it was consumed by the light.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu let out an all mighty roar, the likes of which he had never performed before. Eventually, the flames and the smoke were cast off into the breeze. Natsu was floating, panting. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Natsu saw the beast was completely still in the sky. It was no longer gritting its teeth; its mouth stayed shut. The red eyes suddenly started to fade, leaving behind Sienna's human eyes. Without warning, she plummeted to the ground. As she fell, her eyes remained shut, and her dark red hair flapped in the breeze. The wings began to disappear, the claws and fangs began to recede, and the scales began to peel off. She hit the ground, in sight of all the guild members; they had flown further than they had anticipated. The guild members looked shocked at what had just happened. Natsu landed halfway in-between the guild members and Sienna. Gajeel had managed to stagger his way over to the where the guild members were, and Wendy had regained consciousness.

Sienna opened her eyes to find that she was no longer outside the guild; further away, and everyone was standing in front of her. She found the strength to stand up where she looked down at her hands; blood. The blood on her hands had come from Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu. She stood there horrified and her eyes dancing with terror. Her body was trembling.

"Why? Why must I always kill? Why? Why?" she muttered to herself as painful images of 3 years ago flashed in front of her, prompted by the stain of blood on her hands. She saw Natsu walking towards her, with no exact expression on his face, bit it looked as though he could be angry with her.

"Natsu...anyone...I beg you..." she said fairly quietly. "HURRY UP AND KILL ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Most of the guild members looked shocked at her sudden outburst. "I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! KILL ME BEFORE I KILL ANYONE ELSE!" Natsu paused for a few seconds in front of her, as she looked towards the ground, her eyes covered by a shadow. Natsu then stepped forward, and punched her hard in the gut. She let a small moan and her eyes open wide, before collapsing in his arms.

"What an idiot...!" he muttered under his breath. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Gajeel! Wendy!" he called. They both looked on, puzzled. "Let's go. You know what we need to do," he said. Wendy and Gajeel followed Natsu and they walked away, Sienna flung over Natsu's shoulder.


	6. A New Beginning

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

Sienna woke up in a bright room, feeling comfortable and warm. Then suddenly the last thing she remembered seeing. She quickly sat. She suddenly realised that she was in the guild infirmary, and that she had been treated and her wounds covered with bandages.

"You're awake then," said Natsu. Sienna looked up and saw Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy standing at the bottom of her bed. They all had bandages on various parts of their bodies. Sienna couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Why? Why the hell won't you kill me?" Sienna said clenching the duvet.

"Why would we? You have nothing to be guilty for!" Wendy said. Sienna looked down.

"Are you _kidding_ me? I've turned into a monster...I've hurt all of you...I could've wiped out Fairy Tail and yet...and yet..." she snapped her head up "You say I'm not guilty! I'm a monster, a beast, can't you see that! I'm nothing but a demon, so just kill me already!" Sienna said loudly, almost yelling.

"Shut up!" Gajeel shouted. A look of surprise swept across Sienna's face. Gajeel strode across to her bedside and grabbed her shirt and brought his face in close. "Listen, for the last time. We don't give a shit what you've done! We're not gonna freakin kill you, you here?" Gajeel barked.

"Gajeel, calm down. She hasn't fully recovered yet," Wendy said calmly. Gajeel took a few moments before dropping her shirt and standing back to lean on the wall behind him, his arms crossed. He looked mad.

"Then at least tell me why you want to keep someone like me alive. You at least have to tell me that much," Sienna said quietly.

"Isn't it obvious?" It was Natsu who had spoken. She looked across to where he was. "Because you're a wizard of Fairy Tail! Does that mark on your neck mean nothing to you?" Sienna raised her hand and placed it on her mark at the bottom of her neck. "The master thinks of everyone in this guild as his children, including you. That means we're all family. We won't kill another member of our family no matter what they've done. Yeah sure you hurt some people, but believe me, Gajeel was way worse when he was with Phantom!" he said.

"Shut up, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled. Natsu just stuck out his tongue.

"Oh very mature!" Gajeel said sarcastically.

"Enough you guys!" Wendy said. She then looked at Sienna. "Look, this wasn't your fault. You were taken over by something else. What happened as a result of that is not your burden to bear," Wendy explained.

"Oh yeah, that's what I really wanted to ask you! Just what in hell's name is that thing inside you, anyways?" Natsu asked.

"You're not helping you idiot!" Gajeel said towards Natsu.

"What!" he said exasperated.

"It was 3 years ago," Sienna's voice brought the boys back to their senses. They stopped arguing and looked at Sienna. Visions of that dark night appeared as she spoke.

"The night I changed, the villagers had upped arms and were prepared to slaughter me, just for having magical powers," The voices of the villagers tormented her.

"Even my best friend...Sho," Sho's face that she saw that night flashed in front of her. "My friend, who was more like a brother than a friend, wanted me dead," She remembered how he had given her the scar she still wears to this day. The faces of Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel were plagued with a look of sympathy and shock. "I was terrified! The people that had looked after me for so many years had turned their backs on me in a single night. There was only one person I wanted to see right then..." The image of her and her dragon became clear. "The dragon that raised me...Biagon," A few moments passed before she spoke again. "And that's when it happened. I didn't know what it was at first but, I think I know what it is now...it is a demon that dwells inside me. Whenever he can, he'll steal my body and reek havoc..." her voice began to break as she was trying to hold her tears back, which she managed to do. She exhaled. "I didn't have it when I was with Biagon, but every time he can...he takes over," she said looking down at her bed sheets not looking anyone of them in the eye.

"Hold on! Are you trying to say that...?" Natsu said.

"Yes," she said knowing what he was going to ask. "I believe...that it was Biagon who gave me this, this demon. The demon who names me 'Blood' Dragon Slayer! The reason I've been living on the streets, moving from one town to the next, for 3 long years!" Sienna said furiously. Everyone in the room was silent for a few moments.

"But, that doesn't make any sense. There's no way that your dragon would want to you to be controlled by a monster," Wendy said.

"She's right. I don't think even my bastard dragon would do something like that," Gajeel said.

"Well how else do you explain it then?" Sienna snapped. A few seconds past before Wendy spoke again.

"Maybe he didn't mean it for you to be possessed by this demon or whatever, but it was the way it was formed,"

"Huh?" Gajeel said completely lost.

"What do you mean, Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"This. Say before the dragons disappeared, your dragon, Biagon, left behind you a power of some sort. A power that you had to overcome, but so far you've been unable to control yourself, and so the reverse happens; you get controlled by it. If that's the case then it would mean he left it with you because he thought you could handle it; it meant that he trusted you and believed in your powers," Wendy went on to say.

"Really? You think so?" Natsu said excitedly.

"That does sound plausible I guess," Gajeel said stroking his chin.

"But obviously that's just a hypothesis. I don't know whether it's right or not," Wendy said.

"But all of this doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't even be here," Sienna said.

"Oh God, not this again! Right listen up," Natsu said sounding annoyed. He walked over to the bottom of the bed and punched it with both his fists, staring straight at her.

"The Master has already said that you are a member of Fairy Tail, and as such you should be treated like one! We may never forget what happened, but that doesn't mean we can't forget the past and move on. Gajeel and Juvia may not be forgiven for their crimes, but we are all willing to move on from it, rather than living in the past. Fairy Tail is more than just a guild; it's like a home for us members! They gave me a home when Igneel disappeared," Natsu said.

"It gave me work when my guild was disbanded," Gajeel added.

"It gave me a home when my guild turned out to be nothing more than an illusion," Wendy went on to say.

"Don't you see? This is a place where you'll always be welcomed, and you'll always be treated like family. And deep down you know it!" Natsu explained. A look of confusion appeared on her face.

"Why else would you choose to come here after 3 years of living on the streets? Because you WANT to live! You knew that Fairy Tail is a home for any wizard without one. You want to be in a family once more, and learn to laugh and have fun, just like before! If there's a demon inside you that wants to control you, then we'll help you to defeat whatever it is, and if we can't we'll just stop you every time you do change," He stood up tall and bent his arm "Because that's what we do as Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers!" he said proudly. Gajeel and Wendy were silent but they still had smiles across their faces.

"_I think he's right. Why the hell haven't I killed myself before now? Maybe, deep inside, I wanted to have what I had before, Biagon, Rufus, and Sho, everyone in Warren. All I've ever done is run; it's been a part of me for so long now. Maybe it's time for me to stop running, and to start to rebuild my life once more…Damn that Natsu!"_ she thought.

"How?" Sienna asked looking down. Natsu looked confused. She looked up and saw tears were falling from here eyes.

"This is the first time I've cried, in 3 years!" she explained. "I thought that, by not crying I would be paying respects to the people I've killed. How did you manage to make me cry after all this time?" Natsu beamed happily. He stuck out his fist as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Huh?" she said. His face was now full of joy.

"So what do you say, Water Dragon Slayer? Ready to accept the task of being Fairy Tails' 4th Dragon Slayer?" He had referred to her as the Water Dragon Slayer, not by her nickname. It had been years since anyone had called her that. Sienna looked on as both Gajeel from the left and Wendy from the right, placed their fists with Natsu's, to form a square with 3 sides. All of them were smiling. She then let out a sigh, and then for the first time in a while, let out a smile.

"Why not, eh?" She stuck her fist along with theirs to form a full square. All of them let out a little chuckle.

"_So that's what she looks like with a smile...It suits her!"_ Natsu thought.

A little while later, Sienna was fit enough to get out of bed and rejoin the rest the guild, partly down to Wendy's healing magic. The rest of the Dragon Slayers had chosen to stay with her despite numerous protests. So when Sienna felt like going back, they all went together. As soon as Wendy opened the door, so that everyone could see all four dragon slayers, they all fell pretty much silent. Master Makarov walked forwards towards them.

"So?" he asked. Everyone looked on with baited breath.

"Well Gramps...It seems like we have a new dragon slayer in Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled. Everyone in the guild instantly started cheering. Sienna felt herself blush. This was also a renewed experience.

"I think it's time to party!" Master Makarov called. More cheering began and pint glasses clunked together. Sienna was getting redder and redder by the second.

"Um, Natsu?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"What is it with you people and trying to embarrass me in any way shape or form,"

"Well you attitudes changed!" he said cheekily.

"That is not funny!" she yelled at him. Natsu laughed.

"It's Fairy Tail tradition, c'mon!" he said as he squinted his eyes. Sienna couldn't help but smile.

"_Family, huh?" _she thought to herself. _"Guess I could deal with it I suppose." _She thought as an image on Sho and Rufus came to the forefront of her mind. She looked at the guild with a new light. _"Well Fairy Tail. You best sure are good at turning people around." _She smiled. She noticed Lucy sitting at the bar with Mirajane. She went over to where they were. They were laughing when she got there.

"Hey, Lucy?" Sienna asked timidly.

"Yeah?" she said grinning.

"Well, I err...Natsu kinda told me what happened...I'm really sorry," she said.

"Oh don't worry about, I'm always getting my butt into trouble so it's not really new for me," she said still beaming.

"Well that's true!" said Happy. Lucy's face dropped.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Sienna stepped forward and hugged Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy asked confused.

"I mean it Lucy. I so sorry about what happened. I promise, I'm going to find a way to make myself stronger, so next time, you'll never end up in that situation," Sienna said and released her hug. Lucy started smiling again.

"Well, I'll help too! I'm just glad you're smiling again to be honest,"

"I think I'm glad as well if I'm being true to myself," Sienna said smiling back.

"So, do you want to go on a mission with Fairy Tail's strongest team?" Lucy asked winking.

"Why not? It seems like you guys get up to a lot of awesome stuff while out on jobs,"

"Well, yeah, we do live up to Fairy Tail's reputation," she said as she remembered all of the many towns that Fairy Tail's strongest team have managed to destroy.

"I'll look forward to it then!" Sienna said. Just then the both of them heard some ruckus nearby.

"Oi, Natsu, you fire breathing jerk, give me back my underwear!"

"Not until you fight me you coward!"

"Oh you think I'm a coward do you? I'll show you"

"Now real men wouldn't resort to fighti-" Elfman said but he was interrupted.

"Stay out of this!" Natsu and Gray said in unison, both punching Elfman at the same time. He was sent flying knocking over Gajeel.

"Hey you idiot! I was in the middle of eating!" He turned his arm to iron and tried to hit him but missed and instead, hit Erza's cake which ended up on the floor. Erza stared in shock at her cake. She then retaliated.

"You're gonna pay!" she said swinging her swords at him. Before they knew it, the entire guild was fighting. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Well, welcome to Fairy Tail!" she said half heartily. Sienna smirked a bit. She lifted her glass towards her to take a sip when Gray managed to knock it out of her hand fighting Gajeel. Like Erza she stared at her spilled drink.

"Gray!" Gray looked round confused, and then got a punch to the face. Lucy watched as Sienna got involved with the fighting.

"Did she get a whole new personality or something?" Lucy asked

"Well at least she's enjoying herself," Mira replied. Lucy suddenly felt down hearted.

"Why do I get the feeling she's gonna be like Erza? Super powerful and a really bad temper!" Lucy said as she banged her head on the bar counter.

"I wouldn't bang your head like that Lucy. You don't want to lose more of your brain!" Happy said.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey Lucy, don't you think that Sienna's got some good fighting skills?" Mira asked Lucy. She lifted her head off the counter and stared behind her to look at the chaos. She noticed Sienna as she fought.

"Oh yeah," she said as she remember when Natsu almost pushed her off the edge of the second floor. The way she fought was like she was then. Really swift movements as though she knew what was going to happen next. "I guess she learnt more than dragon skills from her dragon, huh? Either that or she learnt it while stealing food," she said with a condescending tone.

Later that day, and a few guild members had left. It was just after sunset, and so some people wanted to go home, while others wanted to spend some time drinking. Lucy, Sienna and Lucy were sitting at the bar talking about odd with and most other guild members were either drinking or talking.

"Hey guys I'll be right back, I just need to use the bathroom," Sienna said.

"Sure thing," Lucy responded and Sienna left the girls at the counter. Then the guild's main door opened. Not many people were interested in what was going on but Natsu looked at the entrance. In walked in two people; a man about the same age as Macao, with dark brown hair, a bit of stubble on his chin, wearing a plain tee with some smart/casual trousers, and a boy around the same age as he was, with blond scruffy hair, wearing a red top and black skinny trousers. The boy was looking around the guild hall, as though he was looking for someone.

"Can I help you asked Makarov who was standing in front of them but a bit of a distance away,"

"Yeah, we're looking for a certain wizard; we were wondering if they were in this guild," the man said as the two of them made their ways further into the guild.

"I see, well who exactly as you looking for?"

"We're looking for a girl, her name is-" the boy began but at that moment Sienna walked back to the guild and was stunned by what she saw. She stared at the two of them in disbelief. The boy was looking in the direction of Sienna when he spoke.

"I think our search is over," the man said. Sienna couldn't believe her eyes. She leaped at the boy sending him to the ground.

"How the hell was she that fast?" Natsu asked.

"Not a clue," said Happy.

Sienna was squeezing the boy tight. The words were hard to master but eventually she spoke.

"How is it possible you're still alive?" she asked.

"It...might help if you get off me...you're sort of crushing...me!" the boy said. Sienna suddenly realised she had all her weight on top of him. She got off him and stood up, allowing him to do the same.

"Sienna? Do you know these two?" Makarov asked. A tear strolled down her face.

"These are my friends...Sho and Rufus," she said. At the mention of his name, Sienna suddenly turned around to hug Rufus. He embraced her willingly, and smiled. She let go and then turned to Sho.

"Sho...I'm so sorry..." she said. Sho looked confused.

"Sorry? What have you got to be sorry for? I'm the one that should be apologizing! I'm the one who gave you that," he said lifting up her fringe to reveal her scar and stroked it.

"But I...the things I did...but more to the point how are you alive?" she asked.

"Well, you never killed me," he said. Sienna looked confused. Sho recalled the night in question, when he saw Sienna turn into a beast.

"You see when you transformed, you never went for me," he said as he remembered the terror of her eyes. He was frozen solid when the beast attacked, but he saw the beast not going for him, but the people behind him. "Even though you weren't conscious, you still had the power to stop that thing killing me," he explained.

"But...I saw you on the ground...not moving..."Sienna said.

"Yeah that was kinda my fault," he said rubbing the back of his head. "I was trying to stop you but I kinda hit my head on a falling piece of rubble, hence no movement," he explained.

"But...the things I did that night...don't they bother you?" Sienna asked.

"They do, obviously. But we're not so blinded that we can't see that the things that happened that night were not the result of a 12 year old girl," Rufus said.

"Besides, we want to help you, not to keep reminding you of the past. Isn't that what family does best?" he said as both of them smiled at her. Their smiles warmed her heart in a way she hadn't felt in a long time.

"He llliiikkkeess her!" Happy said. Sienna instantly felt pissed off.

"Shut up! Cats shouldn't talk anyway!" Sienna moaned.

"Well, he's got a point," Natsu said.

"Shut up, he does not, stop encouraging him you fire breathing nutjob!" Sienna yelled. Natsu and Sienna began speaking in calm but aggravated voices.

"That sounds like a challenge to me,"

"Bring it on smoke breath. I can't wait to wash your mouth out with water!" The two of them instantly began fighting. Lucy looked like the two of them were beyond belief.

"Ok, her personality really has done a 180 hasn't it?"

"Well, I guess it's better than before, I think..." Mira said.

"You think? Now we've got one more hyped up dragon! I thought we had enough to deal with already!" Lucy exclaimed. Sho was looking on with a puzzled look. He had never seen her happier, and she was free to use her magic. He stood there and laughed a bit. Rufus joined in too.

"Huh?" Sienna said, looking up to see the two of them laughing. She smiled and began laughing herself. The only one, who wasn't laughing, was Natsu who was stuck in Sienna's headlock.

That night, Sienna laid on her bed, in the girl's dorms, thinking to herself.

"_Man, today sure has been eventful. I woke up thinking I had nothing, and now...I have a whole new family, in Fairy Tail, and my old family have come back to me,"_

"_**Stop getting all sentimental,"**_the voice startled her_. __**"I'm not sure how you stopped me, but it won't happen again! Next time, you'll never return!"**_the voice said cackling, but it was interrupted by Sienna's own laughter.

"_**Hey! Oi, what's so damn amusing?"**_it questioned her angrily.

"_You really don't pay attention, do you? Me and my friends, we're going to stop you, and find out why you even exist. I've stopped you once and I WILL do it again, just you wait and see, because I'm no longer threatened by you!" _Sienna thought confidently.

"_**Keep telling yourself that! It'll make it all the sweeter when I erase your very existence!"**_the voice said as it faded away.

"_No. I know you will be defeated. By me and my friends in Fairy Tail..." _


	7. Scor

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer **

Several days passed, and Sienna, for the first since arriving, was enjoying just killing time in the guild with everyone else. Everyone noticed how much fun she was, now that she had opened up to everyone. She had a friendly personality, but she loved getting involved with all the various fights that went on in the guild. Most people in the guild had already forgotten what she could be like, and referred to her as the Water Dragon Slayer, rather than her nickname which she despised so much. At about noon, Lucy came over to see her after spending a bit of time at the Request Board. Sienna was sitting at one of the tables with Natsu and Gray.

"Hey guys, I think I found a sweet job for us!" Lucy said placing the job request on the table.

"OK, so what is it?" Sienna asked.

"We've been asked to catch a band of thieves that have been wreaking havoc over a number of towns," Lucy explained.

"Couldn't we of picked another one. I mean c'mon Lucy, you could've got one a bit harder," Natsu said.

"Shut up Natsu! Look, it's rumoured that the bandits use magic to steal, so they needed wizards to catch them. Come on, it could turn out quiet interesting," Lucy said trying to encourage him.

"Well, I'm up for it. I think with the amount of missions we've been going on lately that have ended up with us almost getting killed, it'll be good to go on a regular mission for once. What's the reward?" Gray said.

"It's 60,000 jewels. So if we split it up, that's 10,000 each," Lucy explained. She waited for a few moments for Natsu to answer.

"Fine, I'll go!" Natsu said impatiently.

"Great!" Lucy said.

"Hang on you said there were 60,000 on offer and spitting it up would give everyone 10,000 each. I know it's usually you three, Happy and Erza, so who's the 6th?" Sienna asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gray asked with a smirk on his face. Sienna's face went blank. She had no clue what they were talking about.

"It's you Sienna! We want you to join us on this mission. Something like this will be great for getting you used to team mission, rather than solo ones," Lucy said. Sienna's face dropped.

"But, I...no...but..." Sienna said franticly trying to explain herself.

"You said you would come with us on something, right. So what do you say?" Lucy said beaming. Sienna let out a sigh, giving up trying to argue with her.

"Alright, I'll come," Sienna said.

"Wonderful!" Lucy said. "I'll go ask Erza as well," Lucy said as she walked off to find Erza.

"Is she always that happy?" Sienna questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much 24/7," Gray said taking a drink from his glass. Sienna sort of giggled before taking a drink.

"Sienna, my dear?" Makarov asked as he walked up to the end of the table that the three of them were sitting at.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Would you mind coming with me for a second?"

"Err, yeah, sure," she responded as she stood up.

"Somebody's in trouble!" Natsu chanted.

"Shut, up!" Sienna muttered. She followed the guild master to the back of the guild hall, and into another room. It was fairly large, but there numerous documents and other pieces of office wear. It was clear to her that this was probably the master's office. Inside there was a man standing at the window, looking out to the street opposite. He turned around when Makarov and Sienna entered. Sienna remembered seeing him before, but couldn't quiet match up his face with a name. Sienna stood facing him as Makarov closed the door behind him. He then walked in front of her and then hopped up onto a desk so the two of them weren't speaking down to him as much.

"So what did you want?" Sienna asked crossing her arms and leaning on one side.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name's Gildarts," he said holding out his hand to shake. Sienna then remembered. Of course this was Gildarts. He was the one who had sent Natsu flying when she first arrived.

"Sienna," she said taking his hand.

"Well now that that's over with. I want to tell you why I called you in here," Makarov said. Sienna looked at him with interest. "I understand that your 'transformation' is something that you're having some trouble controlling," Makarov. Sienna looked shocked at what he had just said. One of the dragon slayers must have told him why she had transformed in the first place.

"I was told about what happened when I wasn't here a few days ago. The master asked me to try and help you," Gildarts went on to say.

"Help me?" Sienna questioned surprisingly. It was a few seconds before she spoke again. She didn't look either of them in the eyes. "I'm sorry. But I don't think this is something you could help me with. I don't even know what it is that controls me," she said clenching her fists. She knew that they were only trying to help but it was making her feel worse.

"Not true," Makarov said. Sienna raised her head again. "None of us may not know what exactly your condition is, but that's no reason to give up. You know now how much everyone will try to look after each other in this guild, don't you?" Makarov said. His words reminded her of when Natsu and the others had made her feel like she had a family again. The thought brought a small smile to her face.

"Whatever is inside you, it couldn't have appeared there by chance. And there's no way you could of got it, if there wasn't a way to get rid of it," Gildarts explained.

"He's right. So, Gildarts is going to help you to try and regain control on whatever power lies within you," Makarov said. Sienna didn't show it but she couldn't be happier. Her heart warmed once more with that feeling on belonging.

"But, no offense, but why can't you do it master?" Sienna asked. Gildarts suddenly looked downhearted.

"Not enough spare time, I'm afraid," Makarov explained.

"_Yeah right, old man. Every time I see you, you're always got your face in a glass of bitter!" _she thought.

"Besides, Gildarts have travelled far more of this world than I. I'm sure that there must be something that he picked up on his travels," Makarov explained.

"I see," Sienna said. Gildarts began to beam.

"So how about we start tonight?" he asked looking at her.

"So soon?" she asked a surprised look on her face.

"Why not? Might as well get the ball rolling, right?" Gildarts said.

"OK, fine. I'll start tonight," Sienna said. Makarov beamed with the friendliness she was expressing and the prospect of her having more control over her hidden power.

Later that day, it was dark outside and there was few people left in the guild. Mira was still there along with Elfman, along with the master and Cana. Natsu was just leaving the guild.

"See you, Gramps! And I'll you tomorrow, Sienna!" Natsu called as he walked away.

"See you Natsu," Sienna called back. She went over to the table where Gildarts was sitting and sat opposite him.

"So how do you suppose we go about this?" she asked leaning back on the bench.

"Hm," he responded stroking his chin. "I think that we should jump straight in with trying to control it, rather than working out its origin. If you can control it I think we can take a step backwards and try and work out where it came from, from there," he went on to say. Sienna nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," she said.

"OK, listen closely," he said leaning forward. Sienna did the same.

"When you were being controlled, can you remember anything about where you were or what was going on?" Gildarts asked. Sienna thought for a bit.

"Well, now that you mention it..." she said as she recalled the dark place she was in. "There was some place I remember. It was dark and clouded and there was nothing else there but myself," she said remembering how lonely she felt.

"So, how did you break through that, and regain control over your body?" he asked.

"Well, previously, I had to wait till that thing was either tired or let me go. But what happened a few days ago, was totally different," she said.

"How so?" he asked intriguingly.

"It's kinda hard to describe, but, it's as though Natsu's voice managed to break down the darkness,"

"Natsu's voice?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. "His voice, along with a bright light managed to break through. And then...I saw a hand and grabbed a hold of it. I didn't do a thing, but that creature, couldn't take it, and released me," she explained. She looked up to see Gildarts had a puzzled look on his face.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" she said condescendingly.

"No, no. Just curious that's all!" he said beaming and stroking the back of his head. His face then dropped and he came more serious.

"OK, I want you to try something for me," Sienna looked at him intensely. "How about, you try closing your eyes, and focusing on that place. You may find some answers there," he said.

"But...what if something happens...I couldn't bear it if..." Sienna said.

"Stop worrying! What do you think I'm here for? If anything should happen, I'll be the one to stop you, alright?" he said a smile on his face. His words, that smile, it reminded her so much of Rufus and Biagon. She nodded, and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on the dark place she was in once before. At first she pushed it really hard, but nothing happened. She tried loosening up on the pressure, and then she could feel herself sinking a bit. After a few more seconds, she felt a sudden rush through her head. She opened her eyes to find herself in a bright place. She knew she was no longer in the guild anymore. Around her she could see some clouds floating by. She looked down but she couldn't work out what she was standing on.

"**So, you've managed to find this place, huh?" **Sienna turned around to see something that shocked her. There were the black and dark purple clouds being emitted. In them the only thing she could see was two eyes burning like wild fire. Her face dropped.

"It's you..." she realised that this was what spoke to her, what controlled her, and what gave her, her retched nickname.

"**What? Don't speak like you're surprised. You did come down here after all!"** the voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"**You want to know who I am. Well, I've been called many things, but you can call me Scor!"** it said.

"Tell me, where did you come from, and what the hell do you want from me?" she asked.

"**Huh? You think you can talk to me like that? Foolish human!"** It yelled. Suddenly something black out of the clouds went for her. She instantly put up her defences and jumped back. Unfortunately, it was too fast. It weaved about and grabbed her neck. She fell to the ground clutching her throat as the black hand, or whatever it was, tried to choke her.

"**You have nowhere near enough power to control me, and you can't stop me!"** Sienna's eyes were wild with fear.** "Don't try to talk to me again until you learn that much! And if you do, I'll rip you out of this world!"** Sienna instantly snapped her eyes open, to see Gildarts in front of her. Sienna fell to the floor, on her hands and knees. She was panting and covered in sweat. Her body was trembling. Gildarts instantly got up and went to her quickly. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked worryingly. "What the hell happened?" After a few seconds of her trembling, to his surprise, Sienna began to smile.

"Scor..." she said.

"Huh?" Gildarts said. Sienna managed to turn her head to look at Gildarts.

"You were right, I did find some answers," she said, though not very loudly. Gildarts looked puzzled at first but then let out a small smile.

"Come on! I think you need to call it a night!" he said putting one of her arms around his neck, hoisting her up.

"_Scor...just you wait...I'll become strong enough to defeat you, and that's a promise!" _


	8. Sienna's First Team Mission

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

It was 12:00 noon and Lucy and Gray were standing outside of Magnolia train station.

"Jeez, where are those guys?" Gray asked impatiently.

"I don't know. I mean, I know how Natsu can be late sometimes, but I wouldn't have thought Erza would be late. I'm not sure about Sienna though..." Lucy responded.

"Well they'd all better hurry up or we're gonna miss this train!" Gray said. Just then, they heard the familiar sound of Erza's cart. Both of them looked round and saw Erza dragging her cart full of suitcases as per usual.

"You finally made it!" Gray said. Erza stopped in front of them.

"Well it couldn't be helped. The Master had a lot of urgent matters that he needed to discuss with me. Where are the other two?" Erza said.

"Not here. And we don't have long left! If we miss this then we'll be waiting another day till the next one, and those two will get a beating they won't forget," Gray said getting more aggravated by the second.

"I see," Erza replied as though Gray hadn't added his comment about beating the dragon slayers. "We still have time before the train leaves. We can wait a little longer," After a few more minutes of waiting, they heard someone calling in the distance. All three of them looked to where the calling was coming from. It was Happy and Natsu running towards them. Eventually Natsu stopped in front of them. He bent over and started panting.

"About time! Where the hell have you been?" Gray asked.

"I...kinda...overslept..."Natsu said gasping for breath.

"Didn't you try to wake him up?" Lucy asked Happy.

"'Cos I was asleep too," Happy said rubbing his eyes.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO LAZY!" Lucy yelled. Natsu stood up.

"So where's Sienna?" he asked.

"Not here I'm afraid," Erza said. A whistle blew behind them. "Let's board now, and hope that she makes it in time," she added.

A little while later, all five of them where sitting down on the train.

"I wonder where Sienna could be. Do you think she decided not to come after all?" Lucy asked.

"Hard to say. I suppose she could be," Erza commented.

"I reckon she was scared off by Natsu," Gray said mockingly.

"Shut up you icy bastard!" Natsu shouted. He then dropped to the floor.

"Oh come on! We haven't even moved yet! How the hell do you have motion sickness already!" Gray yelled at the lump on the floor that was Natsu. The train then shunted, and slowly started to move out of the train station. As the train passed the station, there was a ruckus occurring on the platform, but they didn't bother to look out of the window to see what was going on.

"I really thought she was going to come," Lucy said looking downhearted.

"Hey don't worry about. It's not your fault Lucy," Gray said comforting her.

"Yeah it's not _your _fault that your face scared her so bad she wouldn't come," Happy added.

"You're not helping cat!" Lucy barked.

"Listen, don't worry yourself Lucy. I'm sure she'll explain as soon as we get back," Erza said.

"I guess so, yeah..." Lucy replied. She was actually quite upset Sienna hadn't come. She was really looking forward to watch Sienna become more of herself. She let out a sigh. At that moment, something slid through the open window from outside the train, just as it passed into a tunnel. It was Sienna. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Sienna!" Lucy called.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Gray asked.

"And just where on earth have you been?" Erza said in her harsh voice. Sienna stood up.

"Sorry I'm late. Gildarts is more talkative than you first imagine," she explained. She suddenly noticed Natsu on the floor.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"It's just his motion sickness," Lucy replied.

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah, don't worry you'll get used to it. It's actually kinda nice him shutting up every once in a while when we're travelling," Lucy said.

"I can still hear you, you know!" Natsu was barely able to say through fear he would throw up. Sienna took Natsu's seat that had become vacant next to Gray.

"So you were talking to Gildarts?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sienna replied.

"What were talking to him for?" Gray questioned.

"He's been helping me try and gain control over whatever is inside of me," she explained.

"So you're tackling this straight away?" Erza enquired.

"Well, it wasn't my idea, it was the Master's. I can't help but feel everyone in the guild is on edge after what happened. He wants you guys to realise that whatever that thing is, it won't be occurring again," Sienna explained. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Well we'll support you not matter what," Lucy remarked. Sienna looked surprised.

"Um...thank you," Sienna said not knowing quite what to say.

"Yeah. We don't care what has happened or what could happen. We just don't want to have to go through that again," Gray added. Sienna blushed at their words. She was really seeing why so many people joined Fairy Tail.

When they finally reached the town, the sun was already setting. It was much smaller than Magnolia but it still had a fair few shops, hotels and cafes. The group decided to visit the town hall to tell the mayor of their arrival and to get the details of their job. When they got to the town hall, they were redirected to the mayor's office. He was a short, fat man wearing a purple suit. He had his back turned when the wizards walked in.

"I take it you're the wizards from Fairy Tail we requested?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," Erza said, speaking for everyone. He turned around. It was clear now he had a humongous moustache and a large bow tie to match. When he looked at the wizards his face turned to one of shock.

"Is everything ok?" Erza questioned.

"I asked for some wizards, not a bunch of kids!" he explained.

"Hey, who you calling a kid?" Natsu cried.

"Silence Natsu!" Erza barked. "Listen, we may look like some kids to you, but we are strong. Myself, I'm an S-Class wizard and those two are dragon slayers," she said indicating towards Sienna and Natsu.

"Don't we get noticed!" Gray exclaimed.

"You'd of thought we weren't here or something," Lucy added.

"Aye..." Happy said.

"OK then, prove it!" the man demanded. Everyone showed their emblems; Erza on her left arm, Natsu on his right arm, Sienna on her neck, Gray on his chest and Lucy on her hand.

"Well, I'll take your word for it then," the man continued.

"If not, we could always beat him till he believes us!" Natsu said.

"You are SO violent!" Lucy yelled.

"Your job is this. There is a band of thieves wondering around these parts that are believed to have magical powers. It's your job to apprehend these men at once. We have reason to believe that they are located somewhere in the mountains west of the town and are returning to the town in the night to steal," the man explained.

"Of course, we understand," Erza replied. "We will not rest until these low-lives are brought to justice!" Erza exclaimed proudly.

"Is she always like this?" Sienna commented.

"Pretty much..." Lucy responded. Erza turned her head and gave Sienna and Lucy a death stare. Sienna and Lucy instantly froze and their face turned to terror.

"Very well then. I'll leave you to it," the mayor said.

After the discussion, the group headed outside of the town hall. The sun was getting lower and lower.

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked.

"I think our best course of action would be to travel over to the western mountains and try and apprehend them tonight, once we find a suitable hotel of course," Erza said.

"Right now? But we only just got here! Why can't we wait till morning?" Natsu complained. Erza gave Natsu another death stare.

"I suggest we travel over to the western mountains and apprehend them tonight," Erza said as though she was the calm before the storm. Natsu instantly look terrified.

"Yes...I'm sorry..." he said scared out of his wits.

An hour passed, and the team had found themselves a hotel. They had then travelled to the mountains and were walking along the path.

"Do you really think they'll show tonight?" Natsu said grumpily.

"Probably. They've been striking almost every night for 2 weeks now," Gray explained.

"I still think we should have stayed back the hotel..." he said his face sinking into his scarf.

"I think we'll stop here," Erza said stopping in her tracks.

"How come?" Lucy asked.

"Erza pointed up ahead. The path split into 3 different directions.

"I see. So if we make an ambush here tonight, there's no way we can miss them," Sienna said.

"Who made you the expert, fish breath?" Natsu exclaimed. Sienna snapped. Both of them instantly prepared to fight each other.

"You wanna go, you fiery bastard?" she said.

"I'm fired up!" he replied. Erza instantly knocked the two of them on the back of the head. They bent over, head in their hands.

"Stop this both of you!" We don't have time for this!" she barked.

"Are you kidding me? He was asking for that one!" Sienna yelled.

"I was not! You provoked me!" They built up their stances again. Erza requipped into her Heaven Wheel's armour. Over 50 swords were pointed at the two of them.

"I will only say this once! Behave now or face the consequences!" she barked again. The two of them stepped down, both looking a bit guilty. "Right, let's get ready," Erza said.

Half an hour had passed, and there was still no sign of any bandits. Lucy, Gray and Sienna were on one side of the path and Natsu, Happy and Erza were on the other.

"Do you think they decided not to show up?" Lucy whispered.

"SSHHH!" Erza hissed. The three of them looked over at the darkness where the voice had come from. They saw an armoured finger pointing to the path up ahead. They looked at where she was pointing. They noticed loud voices getting closer. They then appeared out of the darkness and were lit up by the moonlight. 5 guys, all fairly muscely, 4 of them were holding swords.

"I'm so looking forward to tonight's score!" one of them said.

"Yeah, this is gonna be sweet! Those worthless townspeople won't know what hit 'em!" another yelled.

"Hey boss, are you gonna start of the fireworks?" another asked as he looked at the one at the back. He had long brown hair, no shirt, and a tattoo under his left eye. He smiled an evil smile, after his friend asked the question.

"Yeah...I think we're gonna have fun tonight!" he said then chuckled. In that instant all of the Fairy Tail wizards jumped out of the darkness to confront them.

"Eh? Who the hell are you? Oh crap your fairy tailers aren't cha?" one asked noticing their emblems.

"Hang on wait a second guys. That's Titania Erza! And the Salamander!" one more said shocked.

"Wait up...is that...Oh man! Boss, I think that's...The Blood Dragon Slayer!...Yeah, no doubt! That's the one who managed to wipe out a village in a single night!" the first exclaimed.

"Why are we always left out?" Lucy said.

"Now that's just cold," Gray said.

"Aye," Happy added downhearted. Sienna gritted her teeth. She hated people referring to her nickname. Even though she tried for 3 years to get over it, her experience in Warren still haunted her, not helped by the fact her nickname, even though it wasn't spoken of much, it still brought fear to many people.

"Enough small talk, we're here to kick your butts!" Natsu said as he covered his fists in flames.

"I hear ya Natsu. Let's do this!" Gray added. This prompted them all to enter their fights. Erza took the one at the back, looking as though he was the strongest. The other 4 took the ones with swords. Erza ran towards the man requipping two swords.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!"

"OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

"FLAMING ELBOW!"

"TALONS OF THE WATER DRAGON!" All of their attacks sent the men with swords flying, but Erza's attack didn't hit. Their attacks destroyed a fair amount of the forest. Sienna realised the reason why Fairy Tail got its reputation for destroying things. The five of them stood together and faced the one Erza couldn't land a blow on.

"Well, well, well! You live up to your rep Titania, you certainly have some great strength," the man said walking forward a few steps before stopping.

"I take it you're the one who has magical powers. Who are you?" she snapped.

"My name, is Genki. Not that it matters. You'll all be out of the way soon enough!"

"Not a chance! No low-life scum like you who uses magic to steal could ever hope to defeat a Fairy Tail wizard!" she yelled as she charged at the man again. To her surprise the man managed to block her sword with a single arm. Sienna took in Erza's words. The thought made her smile a little; she loved how much every single wizard in the guild felt so proudly of their guild. That sense of pride and belonging was something Sienna hadn't felt in a while.

"_**What are you smirking at? You think you're gonna keep me down again? DREAM ON!"**_ Scor screeched inside her head. He started to cackle his evil laugh as he tried to gain control over Sienna's body. She lifted her hand to her face, trying her best to stop Scor's take over. Everyone instantly noticed her pain.

"Sienna!" Lucy yelled.

"What's going on?" Natsu shouted. Erza turned her head.

"Don't tell me she's..." Erza instantly realised her mistake by taking her eyes away from her opponent. Genki was fast, really fast. He managed to get away from Erza, slip past the rest of the group, and over to Sienna, where he kicked her in the stomach. She was sent flying into a tree.

"Sienna!" Natsu called as she slumped to the ground. "Bastard!" he screamed as he ran over to attack Genki. Genki turned his head a smirked. He easily dodged Natsu's attack, and punched him right back, sending his flying. Gray then tried attacking, but still no effect on him. He also sent Gray flying, but this time he held out his hand as Gray was soaring through the air. A green magic circle appeared in front of his hand.

"Leaf's rain!" he called, and thousands of small objects that looked like leaves battered Gray. They managed to make shallow, but plenty of, cuts all over his body. Genki then raced over to Lucy, knowing that she would be easy to pick off, and sent her soaring off.

"Natsu! Gray! Lucy! Sienna!" Erza called. "How dare you?" Erza yelled, requipping into her Black Winged amour. She launched herself at him, but another magic circle appeared, and he called:

"Leaf barrier!" A barrier made up of leaves instantly swarmed around him, stopping Erza's sword dead. She looked shocked. "Leaf's rain!" Erza then experienced the same torment Gray went through and landed a fair distance away from him. He looked content with himself.

"Now that that's settled," he said with a smirk. He started to walk over to where Sienna was, on the ground, struggling to push Scor back.

"Oi! I'm not done with you yet!" Natsu called behind him. He turned his head in interest. "Just what the hell do you want?" he ordered.

"What I want, huh?" Genki said. He walked another couple of steps, and grabbed Sienna by her hair. He turned round and swung her in front of him, so Natsu could see. His face looked shocked. He saw how much Sienna was struggling. One of her eyes had already turned a fiery red, and her left arm was covered in blue and black scales.

"What I what is right here!...I want, and I will have, the power of the Blood Dragon Slayer!" he yelled. Natsu's faced dropped.

"What?"

"Once I control the blood dragon slayer, I will become greatly powerful. People will bow down to my superior strength!" he explained.

"Do you seriously believe that will happen? That I'd just let you do that?"

"There's now way you can defeat me! Controlling this demon will be a challenge yes, but that's a small price to pay!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled, clenching his fists. "Don't you dare refer to her as something so vile!"

"Why the hell do you care? Isn't she the one who tried to kill everyone in Fairy Tail?" he said, throwing Sienna away by the hair. She landed about 15 meters away. Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Face it, Salamander! That girl is nothing but a monster! Look at her! Half of her body has already been taken over!" he roared. "She massacred an entire village in a single night! What else could refer that to other than a beast, a monster, a demon!" he continued. Sienna's heart sank. She began to believe his words.

"_He's right. What am I, other than this? Even now, people still fear me,"_ she thought. More of her body grew into scales, as she recalled what the man had said not long ago. _"I always feel so helpless..." _A tear rolled down her face, and more of her body was consumed.

"You're such an idiot," Natsu said calm, but his fists were shaking. Genki had a puzzled look on his face. "She's no demon. She never was, never has been, never will be. She always has been and will forever be...FAIRY TAIL'S WATER DRAGON SLAYER, SIENNA!" Sienna's eyes widened with shock. She could feel the warm feeling she felt when Natsu was fighting her whilst under Scor's control.

"You're delusional, boy!" Genki shouted.

"We'll just see about that!" he yelled, as he went in for another attack.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON-"

"LEAF'S CLAW!" Genki said quicker than Natsu could perform his attack. A mass of leaves knocked him down to the ground, stumbling backwards.

"Face reality! You're nowhere near strong enough to stop me!" Genki yelled as Natsu stood up. "I won't be defeated by someone as weak as you!" he screeched, then cackling. A voice stopped his insane laughter.

"Maybe not..." The voice came behind Genki. They both looked at the direction it had come from. Sienna was standing on her feet. "But could you really handle both of us?" she said. The scales began to retreat.

"That's not possible! There's no way you could do that!" he said in horror as Sienna's eye returned to normal.

"Sienna!" Natsu called.

"Natsu! I think it's about time we worked together for the first time!" Sienna said as she raced over to his side.

"Yeah. I'm all fired up now! You sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me! Let's just end this right now! You ready, fire dragon slayer?" Sienna said as she looked at him with a smile. Natsu nodded and smiled too.

"Yeah I am, water dragon slayer!" They turned to Genki and their faces became more serious.

"Spare me the crap!" Genki called.

"Let's rock!" they said in unison. Natsu's fist covered themselves in fire, and Sienna's covered themselves in high pressured water, looking almost like blades surrounded her fists. They both leapt towards him and began pounding him. He was very skilled at blocking their attacks, but it didn't stop them busting up his skin a bit. After about 15 seconds of pounding, they stopped and split.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu roared as he performed his attack.

"LEAF BARRIER!" Genki yelled. It blocked Natsu's attack. Genki smirked. Then he noticed Sienna running up behind him.

"_Crap! I forgot about her!" _Genki thought, but there was no time to react.

"SECRET WATER DRAGON ART! WATER LANCES!" she yelled. A load of water jets launched themselves at Genki. There was a bit of dust emitted, and Genki was obscured from view. Natsu and Sienna met up with each other, and tried to work out where he'd gone. Suddenly, he stumbled out of the dust, spluttering. He had significant bruises, scraps and cuts over him. He was bent over a bit.

"You punks...think you can beat me?..." he said. He then snapped his head up. "I will not lose to the likes of you!" he screamed. Natsu and Sienna smirked.

"ROAR OF THE..."

"ROAR OF THE..." Genki instantly realised his mistake of antagonising them.

"FIRE DRAGON!"  
>"WATER DRAGON!" Both roars hit Genki at once. He screamed and disappeared behind a wall of dust.<p>

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said joyfully. Sienna laughed a bit. "I think that's what you call a beating!" They high-fived each other.

"You can that again!" Sienna said. They both laughed a little. Suddenly, Sienna began to fall forwards. Natsu quickly caught her.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked worryingly.

"Yeah...just exhausted...that's all," she said as looked up at him and smiled.

A little while later, the rest of the group were back on their feet. They were slightly injured and tired though not as bad as Sienna. Not only had she had to stop Scor, but she had to put up a big fight against Genki with Natsu. As such, Natsu had to carry her on his back, as she could not longer stand on her own. All of the men were all rounded up and captured.

"Well that's the last of them. The knights should be here to take you away soon," Erza said. "Now..." She said and walked towards Genki. He could only keep one eye open at best. Even so, she grabbed him by his collar and started to yell at him.

"Tell me why the hell you began this farce in the first place!" Genki eventually managed to speak.

"Fine...I'll tell you..." he said. Everyone looked at him with baited breath.

"We weren't just stealing...for the hell of it...we had a goal in mind," he said.

"And just what would that be?" Erza questioned.

"...We've been searching for something...something I know you will want as well..."

"What the hell could we be interested in that also interests sum like you?" Gray added.

"Well...maybe not you...but the dragon slayers..." he said. Both of them looked at him.

"The dragon slayers?" Erza enquired. Natsu walked over to him. He managed to turn his head a little.

"You want...to see you dragons again...right?" Natsu looked shocked but then looked angry.

"Of course we do! If you know something then spill it!" he said.

"The thing we've been searching for...it's an artefact...one that can lead you to where the dragons have gone," he said. Everyone looked shocked at the news, especially the dragon slayers.

"Where the hell do I find this?" he yelled.

"...It belongs to a man...a man named Shin Hirako...find him and you can find your dragons..." he said before passing out. Natsu looked so shocked. He couldn't believe it! All the years that he had been searching, the years the others had been searching, could they have only needed to do was to find this Shin guy? It made Natsu angry but he dealt with it.

"Hey, Natsu are you ok?" Lucy asked worried.

"...Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me..."

"Natsu..." Happy said.

"OK! Let's get back to the hotel! Man I am beat!" he cheered happily. They all turned around and began walking back to the town.

"_Hm, Natsu would never admit it, but he's got so many mixed up emotions right now. He must be feeling both thrilled at the prospect of seeing Igneel again, and frustrated he had never come across this information before..."_ Erza thought.

"Hey, Sienna? Out of interest, how did you stop that thing's take over this time?" Gray asked. There was no response.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Will you shut up Gray?" Natsu hissed. "She'll tell you in the morning okay?" he said, as he looked up to see Sienna fast asleep on his back. He smiled a bit. His face then turned serious as he looked up ahead at the town.

"_Igneel...just you wait...I WILL find you!" _


	9. Blood and Water  Sienna VS Scor!

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

"We're home!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the door open. The guild was its usual cheery self.

"You fools!" the master yelled as he stood on the top floor.

"Hey gramps!" Natsu called.

"You guys managed to destroy almost an entire forest in one night! The magic council is livid!"

"Screw the magic council! Isn't that what you always say?" Gray said mockingly.

"That's not the point! I want to know how you managed to turn such a small job into such a big issue," he demanded.

"It got complicated. Lay off would ya?" Gray moaned. Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Sienna sat down at a table. Erza walked to where the master was coming down from the upstairs.

"Let me explain Master," Erza said knowing what he wanted to ask. He jerked his head indicating towards his office. They both went inside his office and Erza closed the door behind them.

"OK, I'm listening," he said.

"One of the bandits we ran into, Genki, was a lot stronger than we had anticipated. He had incredible magical strength," Erza explained.

"But he was just some bandit, was he not?"

"I thought so as well, but he told us he had another goal in mind,"

"Oh?"

"He wanted to find an artefact belonging to a man named Shin Hirako,"

"Whatever for?"

"Well you see this is where it gets personal. He stated that it could help reunite Natsu with his dragon," The master looked shocked. "And not just Natsu, all the dragon slayers," There was a pause before the master spoke again.

"I see. Any idea what this artefact is exactly?"

"No, he never explained that…But master should we pursue this? I mean, before Natsu gets any crazed ideas about trying to find his dragon,"

"No,"

"But master…"

"There's so little information. I've never even heard about this before. It's very unlikely that there'll be anything to peruse. Besides, even if Natsu does find whatever this is, I wouldn't feel right stopping him or any of the others. This is an issue that is personal to them. If they wish to risk their lives to see their dragons, then I will only tell them what I believe they should do. Nothing more," the master explained. Erza nodded.

"I understand, Master. I will trust in your judgement," she answered. She turned around and went to leave but turned her head to speak again. "Master, there's something else concerning Sienna," His face looked intrigued.

Later that day, Sienna was sitting with Cana, having a sort of drinking contest. Natsu had told Gajeel and Wendy about what had he had found out on his job, but even though Wendy was enthusiastic they both agreed there just wasn't enough to go on. He was now chilled out, lying on a bench talking to Gray. Sienna was laughing when she heard a voice behind her.

"Sienna?" She looked round and saw it was Gildarts.

"Hey there!" she said, sounding a bit tipsy.

"Come on, we need to talk," he said not giving any expression, but turning round when he spoke. Sienna gave her drink to Cana.

"Sorry, perhaps some other time right?" she told her.

"No worries see you about!" Cana said going back to her barrel. Sienna followed Gildarts out of the guild. Natsu didn't even bother to ask Gildarts for a fight as he left, too busy thinking about Shin Hirako. As they went outside, Sienna saw that it was actually already sunset.

"Hey Gildarts, where we going?" she asked.

"My house, follow me," he said not looking at her. She noticed how off he seemed but she followed regardless. They eventually reached Gildarts home. It was a lot cuter than she had imagined. Gildarts led the way inside. Once they were inside Gildarts closed the door behind her.

"Have a seat," he said. She noticed two chairs we positioned in the middle of the room. She couldn't help but feel awkward as she sat down. Gildarts sat in the chair opposite.

"OK, will you tell me why you brought me all the way here?"

"I didn't want to talk while so many people were close by," he said after a pause.

"I see…" she replied, not really sure what to make of it.

"I'm…sorry," Gildarts went on to say.

"Huh?"

"The master told me what happened on your job. I'm…sorry I didn't help you enough," After a moment of shock, Sienna let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You only started helping me last night, there wasn't exactly enough time for me to gain complete control. I would have thought you of all people would understand that," she explained.

"That may be true. But it doesn't escape the fact that you were nearly consumed again after I agreed to help you," he answered. "I promise, I WILL help you stop this," Sienna looked a bit embarrassed.

"OK, OK. I get the picture, OK, so don't beat yourself up about it," Sienna added.

"So long as you understand," Gildarts said looking back up to look her in the eye. He then smiled a warm smile. Sienna smiled back. "Right, let's this again shall we?" he asked.

"Hang on, I told you this morning didn't I, he said-"

"I know. I know what he said. But does that mean you'll give up now?" Sienna looked surprised. "You don't want to kill, and we, as a guild, don't want to have to suffer at the hands of this demon. Natsu's lectured you many times about how we as a guild are family and we'll do what we can to help another family member," he explained, his warm smile warming her heart. "Have no fear. Give in to fear and he'll latch on to it. Believe in yourself, and trust in us," Sienna couldn't help but smile.

"Family, belonging, friends. The things that I've wanted for so long now…"

"I won't lose," Gildarts was surprised by her response. "I've suffered enough. As long as I have the people I care about around me, there's no way he'll be able to survive," A tear rolled down her face, but she was still smiling.

"Let's do this. Me, you, and everyone in Fairy Tail!" Sienna nodded. She then closed her eyes and made her way down into the inner depths of her mind.

Sienna woke up in her inner world.

"**What the hell do you want?"** bellowed Scor. Sienna turned around and saw the burning red eyes, among the black and purple clouds**. "I thought I told….NOT TO COME HERE AGAIN!"**

"Yeah, you did say that, however…" Sienna snapped her head up and looked down into the eyes of the beast. She had a smirk on her face. "I don't give a damn what you say. I WILL defeat you!" The voice then began to cackle. "What's so funny?"

"**You honestly think you have the strength to defeat me? You're even dumber than I thought!"** Scor replied.

"No, I don't have the power to match yours," Scor's eyes showed that he was confused. "But that doesn't matter. You've hurt my friends, and I'll destroy anyone who dares to hurt them! They will give me the strength to defeat anything that stands in my way!" she yelled.

"**Defeating me through the strength of your friends? YOU'RE PITIFUL! I'll consume you…and this body…WILL BE MINE!"** he roared. A black spike raced towards her. She simply dodged and counterattacked.

"Secret Dagon Slayer art: Water Lances!" she called. They fell into the darkness, and Sienna noticed how the eyes seemed to move, as though they were trying to doge her attack.

"**So you wanna play it like that, huh? Well then, let me come out to play," **Scor said. Then suddenly, the eyes seemed to get closer and closer, until it was apparent that the eyes did in fact belong to a body. It walked out of its shadowy corner. Sienna's eyes were filled with horror.

"Is…that...?"

"**Yes!"** The eyes belonged to a girl's body covered in blue and black scales, with dragon claws, limbs, wings and a tail**. "This is what you look like when I'm in control!" **Sienna couldn't help but feel helpless, her body frozen. **"NOW DIE!"** he yelled**. "ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!"** To Sienna's amazement, Scor performed her roar, though it looked much darker. She was sent flying through the air. And then everything went into slow motion.

"_So that's, what everyone in Fairy Tail had to witness destroying their guild. And…what those villagers last saw…before their deaths…"_

Back in the real world, Gildarts continued to look at Sienna as her internal battle raged on. He looked shocked, as a drop of blood, dripped out of her mouth.

"_She must be in a fight with Scor. I hate making you do this, but this is the only way you'll ever take control over him. Come on…everyone knows you can do this, they're counting on you…" _he thought to himself.

Inside the internal world, Sienna fell to the ground and Scor jumped up to try and dig his claws into her, but she managed to roll away and jump up. She was panting, and the direct attack from the roar had hurt her pretty badly.

"**You still think you can beat me. Look at you! You're a mess! There is no way no way in hell…I'll lose to someone like you!"** Scor roared as he launched for her again. Sienna thought as she tried to dodge his attacks.

"_Damn it! He moves too fast…There's no way I can counterattack him…I don't think…I can do this…"_ As soon as she thought about losing Scor managed to perform a water dragon slayer winged attack. She was sent flying and landed on her front. She tried her best to get up, using her arms to keep herself upright. She had scars all over now.

"_No, I can't give up…But the way things are going…I won't last long!" _She eventually made her footing.

"**What? Still trying to put a fight? Just stay down already!" **

"Water Dragon Art: Screaming blade!" she called. Her arm was covered in a water shaped sword. Like most of her other dragon slayer magic arts, the water was put under high pressure, meaning it screeched out when she used it. She ran towards Scor and aimed straight for him. He dodged and punched her, sending her sideways. As she flew through the air, she yelled: "ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!" For the first time, she managed to hit him. But as regained herself she saw it had done some damage, a lot more than when Natsu or Gajeel had tried to break her skin. However she knew there was a long way to go. At that moment she fell onto one knee in exhaustion.

"**You done? Too bad!"** he shouted. Sienna looked up and saw him right on top of her, she tried to evade it, but his claws still managed to reach the right side of her ribs.

"_Shit…" _She fell to the ground in pain, blood pouring out. More blood came out from her mouth as well. Despite everything she found the strength to get on her hands and knees clutching her side. Her body was trembling.

"**Pathetic!"** she snapped her head up to see Scor smirking, and he then kicked her. She landed on her back, but Scor followed her and kicked her again when she was on her back. She rolled away, still in agony. Scor then put his dragon foot right on top of her front. **"You are so worthless!" **he bellowed as he thumped his foot hard on her front. He continued to repeat banging her. **"You really believe I'd ever lose to you? That I'm so weak, that a human as weak as you, could defeat me! You're pitiful! You are nothing without my power! You're a worthless human who serves no purpose in this world! Where are so called friends now? Huh? HUH?"** he yelled with one last thump. Sienna had her eyes closed, suffering so much from the pain. "Enough of this," he said. He bent over and grabbed her by the throat. He held her up in the air while she clutched at his hand that was around her throat. Just then the same blackness started to creep out from his arm. It travelled through the air, along his arm towards her. As soon as it toughed her, she screamed in agony. The blackness was like a red not iron burning into her skin. It started to go around her left arm. **"This is it! You're going to die, right here and now! I will take this body for my own, and then, and then…NO-ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME!"** he cried, cackling once he had finished speaking.

Gildarts was now feeling quite nervous. Not only was more blood dripping from her mouth, but now, her left arm, where the black clouds had touched her, had turned into the scales of the beast.

"_Damn! Does this mean…she's losing?" _His train of thought was disrupted as someone burst through the door.

"Hey Gildarts! So this is where-" Natsu began to say.

"Natsu!" Gildarts yelled in shock and in anger. Then Natsu noticed Sienna sitting across him.

"Gildarts...what-" he said but Lucy got there before him.

"Just what are you doing to her?" she exclaimed. Gildarts suddenly realised Natsu had also brought along Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy along with him. Gildarts was silent for a bit not knowing what he should do. Then he let out a sigh knowing that it was too late for him to turn them around.

"Alright come in, I'll explain," he told them. They all came inside, Erza shutting the door behind them.

"OK Gildarts you better tell us what the hell is going on with her!" Gray exclaimed. Gildarts was silent for a bit looking at Sienna.

"Oi Gildarts!" Natsu yelled. He turned his head.

"This, Natsu, is Sienna trying to gain control of her inner demon," he explained.

"Huh?" Natsu said.

"We've been trying to access Sienna's inner world, where her demon resides, in order to confront and defeat it,"

"Inner world?" Lucy muttered.

"And has this proved effectual?" Erza asked.

"In one way yes, she was able to discover the name of her demon, is Scor. But the last time she tried to talk to him, he ended up nearly killing her," he went on to say. Everyone looked shocked.

"Gildarts! Why the hell would you make her do it again then?" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, this is the only way for her to gain control. What do you think is worse, this, or her having to deal with the prospect she could kill anyone and everyone around her,"

"But-" he tried to say but once again interrupted.

"Hold on Natsu. This may be the best thing for her. Think about it, she was willing to kill herself after she nearly wiped out the guild. She felt so lonely for 3 years because of whatever lies within her. Would you really make her suffer even more after going through so much?" Erza told him. Natsu was stunned, the sudden realisation that this was the best thing for her.

"But, why is she transforming again, and why is she bleeding?" Lucy asked. There was a pause before Gildarts spoke.

"I'm not sure. I would hope it doesn't mean she's losing, but my head is telling me otherwise. We're just going to have to wait and see I guess," he replied.

Back inside the inner world, Sienna was still being subjected to the pain of the dark clouds trying to consume her. Her left arm was completely covered now and half of her left leg was already under its control. Scor cackled again.

"**This is your end!** You will die here and now!" he bellowed as he cackled his evil laugh once again. **"How does it feel, human? You're so weak compared with me; it's not even a joke anymore. This body will be mine!" **Sienna felt so helpless and felt so much pain.

"_What do I do? Is this the end for me…?" _she thought. She remembered all the people that helped her so much. _"Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Master, Gildarts…Natsu. I'm sorry, I know you all tried but I was just too weak. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…."_

"I'm…sorry…" Sara said. Gildarts and the rest of the group were shocked. She had spoken outside her inner world.

"What?" Gray exclaimed.

"How on earth…"Erza said.

"Hang on, does that mean she's…" Lucy spoke.

"Yes. I think this means, she's losing," Gildarts explained a worried look on his face. He stood up and put up a stance.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Gray enquired.

"If she loses then that beast will be let out and it won't stop. If she doesn't pull through, then we'll no choice…but to kill her,"

"Wait! There must be something we can do!" Lucy shouted.

"We don't have any other options," Gildarts commented. Everyone was silent for a bit.

"We don't have any other options?" Natsu murmured. He clenched his fist. Everyone looked at him. "In that case…SHE'LL JUST HAVE TO WIN!" he yelled. He stormed over to where the two of them were and put himself in-between Gildarts and Sienna. He glared at Sienna intently, even though she still had her eyes closed.

"Natsu! What do you think you're doing?" Gildarts barked. He tried to pull Natsu away but he just shook him off. He then turned his head and look Gildarts dead in the eye.

"I will _never _give up on her," he said sternly.

"Natsu…" Gildarts murmured. He turned back to Sienna.

"Sienna I know you can hear me! You are going to lose, you hear? All that time spent on your own, all the times when you felt powerless, all the times you felt like you had no-one left in the world…You've only just found yourself again, your true self…I won't let you fall back to that darkness every again! We'll all give you our strength, so that you can fight for your friends…and win for your friends…!"

"…_We'll all give you our strength, so that you can fight for your friends…and win for your friends…!" _Sienna's eyes snapped open.

"_Natsu?" _Sienna thought. She looked down and saw the black clouds were almost completely over her. She raised her hand and placed it top of Scor's, as if she was about to tear it away.

"**Huh?"** Scor looked shocked but then his face turned into a grin. **"You still think you can win, huh?"** Sienna then started to smirk and gripped tighter on his hand.

"No I don't think I can win…I know I can!" she roared. She tore his hand away from her throat and kicked him in the ribs sending him away. The blackness that covered her disappeared. In the real world, the scales also retreated. Scor got off the floor.

"**You worthless human! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! I will show what true strength is!" **he called. He put his hands to the side, and built up his energy. The black clouds now were being radiated out of him along with a humongous force. But despite this, Sienna took up the same stance as him, and smirked.

"You've got it all wrong. _I'm _gonna show _you _what real power is!" She also built up her magical energy the same as him, but instead of being black, hers was white. They yelled as they continued to build up their energy. Eventually, they charge at each other, their power still being radiated from them. They both went in for a punch.

"**HUMAN….!"** Scor yelled.

"SCOR…!" Sienna yelled back. There was a huge clash as the black and white magical powers hit each other. The power switched from white to black, but eventually, the white consumed Sienna's entire world. When she opened her eyes again, she couldn't see Scor anywhere, and the world was completely white.

"Sienna…" a voice came from behind her. Sienna turned around. She was shocked by what she saw. She couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. "Why so shy? Do I frighten you?" the voice asked humbly.

"No…way….Biagon?" she said. The dragon just smiled back at her question.


	10. The 4 Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail

OK so I know this is ridiculously long, but honestly, I couldn't find a way to break it up into smaller chapters without them becoming really dull, so I made it into one. I just want to say thank you so much for all the support I've received so far. It's so good to know how much you guys seem to love my ideas :) It's also what's actually kept me writing pretty much non-stop (Seriously I was up till 4:30 am writing this last one ;D) Hope you enjoy and leave reviews :)

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

"Biagon…" The dragon smiled at her.

"Sienna," he said softly, as much as dragon can.

"But…what…how…did?" she had no idea what to say.

"Sienna, let me explain," he said. She looked a little more relaxed. "There was a reason you've been possessed by Scor," he explained.

"So you did put that thing inside of me!" she yelled. "Do you know how much I've suffered because of that monster? He's taken over my life for the last 7 years…he's…he's…HE'S THE REASON I'M CALLED THE 'BLOOD' DRAGON SLAYER!" she yelled.

"Sienna, I apologize. It was never my intention. I wanted you to grow strong enough to be able to control this power, so I shrouded it along with Scor, so in order to gain your power, you'd have to defeat him…" Sienna looked at him stunned.

"It's taken me 7 freakin' years to do that! Do I really mean that little to you?"

"No," he responded. "There is a reason it's only now you've able to defeat him, and you know that answer," Sienna looked at him baffeled. "Think. What is it that is different from the other times you've done battle with him," At first, Sienna didn't understand. Then it clicked.

"That's it…Natsu, Lucy, everyone in Fairy Tail…A family…friends…belonging. He first appeared when everyone turned their backs on me…I see now…"

"I take it you remembered,"

"Yeah…You…wanted me to be happy…to feel like I had a family once again," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Biagon nodded.

"Now this power is yours. You'll need it,"

"What?"

"Scor is not easily defeated. All you've managed to do so far is release him from your body. You'll need this power in order to defeat him," Biagon explained. He then turned around and started to walk away. "Good luck, Sienna…" She stood frozen for a second before she spoke.

"Biagon, wait! There's so much I need to ask you, please wait!" He continued to walk away.

"Trust in yourself, just I do and all of your friends do as well,"

"BIAGON!"

Sienna opened her eyes, and saw Natsu right in her face.

"Natsu…" She suddenly realised that Gray, Lucy, Erza and Gildarts were also staring at her. She stood up.

"Sienna, are you okay? What happened?" he asked. She paused before answering.

"I-" she began to say, but she suddenly jerked her head up and a mass of light poured out of her. She started screaming.

"What's going on?" Gray questioned frantically.

"I, I don't know," Erza said. Suddenly something started to separate out from her chest. There was something coming out of her, and it began screaming too. The thing got further and further away from her until eventually they both of them were sent flying through the walls of Gildarts' house, in opposite directions. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy went straight after Sienna through the hole in the wall. They rushed over to her; she was lying on her back.

"Hey are you okay?" Lucy asked as she helped her onto her feet.

"Yeah but that's not the issue right now," she said her eyes intense. Gildarts didn't join the others. He instead stayed inside his house and looked at what had come out of her. While the others went to Sienna, he observed what was lying on the ground opposite. It got up on its feet. Gildarts looked shocked.

"What?" he exclaimed. It looked how Sienna looked when she transformed except they had now uto them it was Scor. It flew up over the house.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he cried as he went for Sienna. She ran away from the others to protect them and screamed.

"WATER DRAGON WING ATTACK!" It had no effect and he still aimed for her, she was sent flying.

"Sienna!" Natsu yelled. She managed to get herself off the floor. Gildarts managed to make his way over to the others.

"You may of ridded me of that body, that only means I can use all my strength to kill you! There's no way that same strength can kill me!" Scor cried and he cackled again. Sienna interrupted his laughing fit.

"No, I don't, however…." He looked on confused. "I don't have the same strength!"

"What the hell are you babbling about, human?" he yelled.

"Dark Dragon Slayer Art…." Everyone looked at her with amazement. "SUPREME DRAGON FORCE!" A huge gust of wind surrounded her, and a magic circle appeared above her head. None of them could see what was going on. Eventually, the dust settled and they could see what Sienna was. She was just like Scor, scales, claws, wings, tail, but there was one fundamental difference: her eyes. They were their normal colour with an iris and white areas, whereas Scor's were a mass of red fire.

"Supreme Dragon Force?" Lucy enquired.

"I've never even heard of such of thing," Erza commented.

"Neither have I," Gildarts added.

"But you've got to agree, that is really something!" Gray put in. Natsu didn't say anything, too much in awe to speak.

"What? How the hell did you get a hand on that power?" Scor asked. Sienna didn't say anything but glared at him with mean eyes. "Fine have it your way!" he yelled. They both outstretched their wings and took to the skies to fight.

Back at the guild, it was business as usual, bustling and plenty of chatter.

"Master, doesn't it seem odd to you how long those guys have been gone?" Mira asked as she walked up to the bar counter where he was sitting.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"It's just that, Gildarts and Sara left quite some time ago, and then Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy went after the two of them not long after. It just seems odd that they would be gone for this long that's all," she explained.

"Don't worry yourself. I can assure you, whatever they're doing, it'll all fine," he said. He took a sip of his drink before there was a loud crash. The door had been opened suddenly, with Erza standing in the doorway.

"Everyone, get out of here now!" she yelled. There were some confused murmurs around the hall.

"Erza! Just what are you doing?" the master called. Lucy then called as her Natsu and Gray came running up behind her.

"Erza! They're here!" As she said it there was a loud crash from the ceiling. Two people fell down, one grabbing the other by the throat. The master's eyes widened with shock as he figured out who it was.

"_Sienna?...Wait there are two of her, and she's been taken…hang on there's one with those red eyes, and another…with her normal eyes…what in the….," _the master thought to himself.

As they both crashed to the floor, it was apparent that the one with red eyes was holding the throat of the one with normal eyes.

"What the hell? What's going on here?" Gajeel yelled. The two of them got up quickly and began to eye each other up. There was a pause. Everyone looked at the two Sienna's in amazement.

"So who should I start with first? Who should I tear to shreds to begin with?" Scor cackled.

"Shut up! The only one dying here today is you!" she replied with a mean look in her eyes.

"Gajeel. To answer your question, that's Sienna and her inner demon, Scor. She's been able to kick him out of her body, and doing so has given her an amazing dragon slayer power, but…now she has to fight him. Or so Gildarts has gathered," Natsu explained.

"Inner demon? So then, this…" Wendy began saying but Sienna beat her to it.

"Yes. This is the one who took over my body, and killed the people I loved. This is Scor…" she answered.

"Shut up!" he screamed as he launched at her. She was sent back.

"MOVE!" Erza screamed. The guild members suddenly began to stumble out in a panic whilst Scor and Sienna continued to fight. As everyone rushed out, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, plus their exceeds, stayed.

"What are you doing? Run!" Sienna barked. By turning her head, she let Scor land a blow on her and she was sent through a pillar. She flew straight back at him.

"No way! We're dragon slayers too, we can take this guy down as a team," Wendy said.

"I may not like the idea, but I guess I can help stop this creature!" Gajeel sneered.

"Are you family or not?" Natsu growled. She turned her head and saw the determination in their eyes. She then heard a cackle. She turned her head back. As she was falling to the ground, Scor performed a roar. There was no time to react…Suddenly an iron bar blocked the roar from reaching her. She turned her head and saw Gajeel had blocked it, but he was having difficulty keeping up with the force of it. She smiled and then landed on the ground, steadying herself.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Scor turned his head in annoyance. He simply blocked it with one arm. Natsu looked shocked.

"It had…no effect?" Happy questioned.

"Don't insult me…HUMAN!" he roared and he tried to carve Natsu up. He then saw Natsu turn into a bit of a blur and then disappeared. He looked surprised, and landed on the floor.

"And don't insult us either, demon!" Scor turned his head and saw Sienna was floating on the other side of the guild hall, her feet wrapped around Natsu's shoulders and armpits. She then flew down and put him on the ground. "If you want me, come get me!" she yelled and she flew quickly out of the guild's entrance. Scor followed n pursuit.

"Let's go!" Gajeel yelled. Their exceeds then picked up the dragon slayers, Happy for Natsu, Lily for Gajeel, and Carla for Wendy. They then flew out the same way the others had and into the sky, following the two of them. Scor and Sienna had already flown quite a fair distance away.

"How far is she going to fly before stopping?" Natsu asked.

"I think she's trying to get as far away from the town as possible. This could get turn out really bad if there are other people mixed up in this," Wendy said.

"I guess so. Come one, let's catch up to them!" Natsu replied.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said and pushed harder. About 200 metres in front of them Scor was still in hot pursuit.

"You can't run forever!" Scor bellowed.

"Good thing I wasn't planning on it!" Sienna barked back as she turned her head a little to look at him. He then flew faster and managed to bite down on her tail. She screamed in agony. He eventually let go and she went soaring towards the ground. She did several rolls when she hit the grassy ground, my managed to crouch down and put her limbs down to try and slow her down. She panted a little. They had ended up on the grassy hills on the outskirts of Magnolia. Sienna had landed on one hill, and Scor landed down on one opposite, as she stood up. She swept her tail round to look at it. There were definitely teeth marks in it and it hurt pretty badly. But she knew that she had to just deal with it. She then stopped looking at it and faced Scor.

"Just because we're not close to any of stupid friends, doesn't mean I won't kill them when I'm done with you!" Scor yelled.

"You say that, but so far, you haven't even defeated me!" she answered.

"Shut the hell up! I don't care how strong you are, a single human who thinks they posses the power of a dragon, cannot kill me!...I AM UNBEATABLE!" He laughed his hysterical laugh.

"Is that so?" a voice came from where Sienna was standing. Scor looked back at her. "Then about 4, do you think you could manage that?" Natsu said. The four dragon slayers were standing together, their eyes hard and fierce.

"Answer me one question Scor. Just why the hell do you want to do this? What's the point in killing so many, spilling so much blood?" Sienna asked.

"Why you ask?" He began to chuckle a little, but then he regained his hysterical laughter. "Because it's fun! There's nothing more amazing than watching the blood burst out of your pathetic bodies!"

"Now you're just sick!" Gajeel commented.

"Someone like you doesn't deserve to even exist, let alone torture Sienna for so long! We're gonna wipe the floor with ya!" Natsu added.

"And don't you forget it! We're not some humans who think we posse the power of dragons, we are…" Wendy remarked.

"Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers!" they all said in unison. He paused for a bit and then smirked.

"How worthless you all are! You should just….DIE!" he yelled. As he sent a water jet gushing towards them. He missed. They all went into the air, Sienna with her Supreme Dragon Force and the others by their exceed.

"O swift wind that dashes through the heavens! Vernier!" Wendy called out. A magic circle appeared below the three of them.

"What the hell is this?" Sienna asked frantically.

"Don't worry, it's just Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer magic. It makes us way stronger!" Natsu explained. His fists burst into flames and he launched himself at Scor.

"TALONS OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Scor just dodged his attack.

"IRON DRAGON SWORD!" It hit Scor's ribs but it didn't seemed too phased and just moved away.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" It caught his arm, and threw him to the side a bit.

"WATER DRAGON WING ATTACK!" After the bombardment he had already been subjected to, he couldn't deflect Sienna's attack. It hit him in the chest and sent him flying. He managed to get himself off the ground, but he was sent down again but Gajeel's iron bar. He roared after recovering himself. Natsu then tried to hit him with a simple fiery punch, but then he launched an attack.

"WATER DRAGON CRAWLING JET!" he yelled. A beam of water came rushing out of his hand. Happy tried to pull him away, but Happy wasn't very fast. However, at the last second, he was saved by Sienna. She wrapped her dragon feet around his shoulders and flapped her wings sending them upwards. Scor growled and then flew up high to try and grab them. Halfway towards them though he was attacked by a massive sword. He had to use both his arms to defend himself. It was Lily in his larger form, with his giant sword. Scor struggled against it, but managed to push it away.

"IRON DRAGON LANCE: DEMON LOGS!" A barrage of steel spears attacked him, putting a hole into one of his wings. He went crashing into the top of a hill. He managed to get himself off the ground and standing on his feet, all be it a bit limp. The others were on the other hill, panting. It took a lot of effort to perform such a range of attacks. Even Wendy was worn out from having to keep up her Vernier for so long.

"Guys…let's show him how Fairy Tail wizards like to do it! By going all out!" Natsu said.

"I hear ya!" Sienna replied. They all then stood in an even line, taking up a stance.

"ROAR OF THE…" the all called. Scor then looked shocked, knowing what was about to happen.

"FIRE DRAGON!"

"IRON DRAGON!"

"WATER DRAGON!"

"SKY DRAGON!" All 4 roars struck him at once. He screamed out in agony and disappeared from view. The power of the four dragon roars had made an impact of the land. It was badly torn up; it looked like a bomb had hit it rather than the work of four dragon slayers. They were all now really tired. Wendy went on to one knee.

"Wendy…you…okay?" Natsu panted.

"Yeah…I think so," she managed to say back.

"So what now…is he dead?" Gajeel questioned. Sienna stayed silent, but her supreme dragon force began to recede. The scales disappeared and her hands and feet started to return to normal. Her tail and her wings began to almost sink back into her body. When she was normal again, her clothes were a little torn from when they had taken on new limbs. Just then they heard something amongst the dust.

"No…No…NO! I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF HUMANS!" he screamed. The burning red eyes lit up inside the cloud of dust. Suddenly, he launched out of it, at a super fast speed, right at Sienna. No time to react. He hit her. He had pierced her so that his hand went straight through her stomach. Everyone looked round in horror.

"SIENNA!" Natsu yelled. Scor smiled, and then pulled his hand out of her stomach. It was only a few centimetres away from her body when her hand reached out and grabbed it. He looked shocked. Suddenly, she ploughed her own hand into him. Blood was now pouring out of both of their stomachs. She pulled her hand out.

"If I'm…gonna die…then you're coming with me…." Sienna said. She lifted her head and blood was pouring out of her mouth. "..you bastard," She let go of his hand and fell backwards. The dragon slayers could only watch in pure shock. She fell backwards and began tumbling down the hill. Scor did the same on the opposite side of the hill. They suddenly snapped out of it. Gajeel went chasing after Sienna, eventually managing to catch her in his arms. Scor managed to get off the floor and then rocked his head back. He started cackling.

"I won't lose…I can't lose…" he said. He had completely lost it. Natsu then punched him with fiery fists.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screeched. He punched him again. Scor was too beaten up to be able to counterattack. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed again. He continued to punch him, even though he was on the edge of death. He screamed before letting out one final punch. Scor then stumbled backwards. He lifted his head up, and suddenly black flames surrounded his limbs. As they retreated, his limbs disappeared. His body was almost completely gone, as it headed up towards his face. The eyes, the eyes that were like a burning fire, started to fade, and left Sienna's real eyes as the black flames consumed them and disappeared into nothing. Natsu stared at the spot where he was, all that remained was a pile of ashes. A gust of wind rolled past, and the ashes were scattered off into the breeze. Natsu then suddenly started to run up the hill. When he reached the top he saw at the bottom, Gajeel holding up Sienna's shoulders with one arm, while her body lay on the ground. Wendy was kneeling next to her on the other side of her body than Gajeel, her hands outstretched over her stomach, though Wendy looked like she was suffering a bit herself. Sienna's eyes were closed and blood was still around her mouth. Natsu's eyes widened with shock. He half ran, half skidded down the hill to try and get to them.

"Oi! Gajeel!" he called out as he ran along the straight ground to where they were. Gajeel didn't look up. "Hey!" There was a short pause before Carla spoke.

"So?" she asked Wendy.

"I…I honestly don't know. Right now…she could go either way…" she answered. Gajeel's teeth clenched together.

"Sienna…" Happy murmured as tears fell from his eyes. Natsu clenched his fists.

"No…there's no two ways about it! Sienna…will live!" Natsu said calmly but angrily. "I won't let her die. Never!"

"You idiot!" Gajeel yelled.

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Natsu," Wendy added. Tears began to well in her eyes. A few moments passed before Gajeel spoke again.

"There's nothing more we can do," he said.

"Is that it, huh? Are you too just gonna give up on her?" Natsu raised his tone. He marched over and went to kneel above Sienna's head, with Gajeel holding her up a bit on his left and Wendy on his right. Sienna's face was looking at him upside down. "Now you listen, alright Sienna? You've come too damn far to let it all go now! Everything that you've gone through, everything you fought for, mean nothing if die on us right here and now!" Gajeel and Wendy's facial expressions didn't change much; just solemnly looking at Sienna's face. "From the first moment he took over your body 3 years ago, you've been in a pit of sorrow. He killed your entire village, he made you homeless, he made you a thief just so you could survive, he made you turn on all of us, and he made you fight him to the limit. He gave you the reputation of the 'Blood' Dragon Slayer…And every step of the way, you fought against him. You chose to come to Fairy Tail to finally find some work, but you kept us all at a distance so you could protect us. You even wanted to kill yourself when you thought you would turn against us again. But he's gone now! He's dead and he's never coming back! You challenged the inner demon that has been haunting you for so long. You pushed him out of you, and gained a new power so you could defeat him, so you could….have a family again. So please…DON'T DIE NOW!" he yelled. Wendy and Gajeel looked shocked. "You've got what you deserved for so long, the chance to be with your family both with Rufus and Sho and with Fairy Tail! Sienna….please…" He began to sob. Tears began to flow and dripped down onto Sienna's cheeks.

Sienna was floating in total darkness. She couldn't see, hear or smell; she was alone with the sound of her thoughts.

"_Is this it? Am I really going to die? I see….I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry my death with cause you so much pain. Rufus and Sho. Take good care of each other. Biagon. I hope you're well, wherever you are. Everyone in Fairy Tail, don't cry. You'll only just hurt yourselves. Wendy, you have amazing potential. Keep pushing yourself and I reckon you could be one tough dragon slayer! Gajeel, don't shut people out. I did and look where that got me, nowhere. I think if you opened up a bit more, people would forget your past and begin to trust you. I know that from first hand experience. Natsu, oh Natsu. Thank you. You where always so kind me, with no given explanation. You made me feel like I had a family once more. Please don't change one bit…well not getting into so many fights might not be a bad thing!...Hm…I'll miss you, everyone…." _Just then the sound of a drop of water echoed in the silence. "_Huh?"_ She lifted her hand to her face and felt it. It was a teardrop. _"Tears…who's crying…?"_ She suddenly saw a light that grew bigger and consumed her world.

Sienna slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Natsu right above her. Gajeel was to the left of her and she could just make out the top of Wendy's head. She saw Natsu had tears in his eyes, but he also looked shocked.

"Nat…su…" she was barely able to say. His face then lit up. A huge smile appeared across him. Gajeel smiled a warm smile. Wendy leant into her view and also smiled.

"Sienna!" he called and then landed right on top of her face. "Oh Sienna I knew you'd pull through!" Sienna's yells were muffled by Natsu's face.

"Idiot! You're gonna suffocate her!" Gajeel yelled.

"Natsu! I think you really need to get off her!" Wendy added. Natsu then got up off her face. He was still smiling at her. She punched him right in the face.

"OW! What was that for?"

"I don't know. How about the part where you nearly smothered me to death with your soppiness!" she barked. She winced in pain after yelling. He stomach was seriously painful.

"You should really take it easy. I'm not done healing yet," Wendy said.

"Okay..." she said as she closed her eyes. Suddenly though, she snapped them open and pushed herself into a sitting position. Her stomach was incredibly painful.

"Sienna!" Wendy exclaimed.

"What are you doing? You're gonna reopen that wound!" Gajeel stated, taking his hands away from her.

"Where…is…he…?" she enquired wincing through the pain.

"If you mean Scor…he's dead!" Natsu said. Sienna looked shocked. She turned her head to look at him.

"What…do you mean…dead…?"

"Well, dead. Not living. Kapoof!" he explained.

"I…see…" she replied. She then groaned in pain.

"Sienna, you really need to lie down!" Wendy said. Sienna did so obediently. She was in too much pain. She lay back down on the grassy field. She noticed how blue the sky was, and how the birds flew in the breeze effortlessly.

"So, Scor's really dead, huh?" she asked.

"Well, I think so. I think turning to ashes is a pretty sure fire way of telling if someone's dead or not," Natsu answered sarcastically.

"I see…" she said. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Guys…I just want to say…thank you,"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu replied.

"Yeah there's nothing you should really thank us for," Gajeel added.

"No I mean it," she said. Their faces turned more serious. "Thank you, for everything you've done," They all smiled back. She looked up at the sky again.

"_Scor…good riddance! Biagon…thank you. Thank you for believing in me. But I don't think even you, could predict how amazing my new friends and family are…"_

A little while later, Wendy had done some more work on her stomach, but Sienna still needed to get to a hospital. Plus, Wendy was almost out of magical power. Gajeel carried her in his arms as the four of them and the exceeds went back to the Fairy Tail wizards. They were all in the park, waiting anxiously. They had no idea what had gone on. Gildarts had also joined up with the rest of them.

"Man, where are those guys?" Gray asked impatiently.

"Calm down Gray, you'll only get yourself in a state if you think like that," Lucy answered.

"I know, but it just sucks that those dragon slayers get in on everything, while we stay here and do nothing!" he replied.

"What do you think it is some kind of party?" Lucy yelled. The master let out a sigh.

"Don't worry Master, I'm sure they're all fine," Mira said, noticing his anxiety.

"I know, but I just can't help but worry," he replied.

"Hey! Look over there!" a guild member called. Everyone looked towards one of the streets and sure enough, the dragon slayers were back, even though they all had scars all over them, and Sienna was barely in one piece. The guild members were silent as they walked up to the park.

"So?" the master asked as he walked towards the front. There was a pause. Natsu then smiled.

"Looks like Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers are still unbeaten!" he said. The guild members then all cheered.

"Bottom's up!" the master called. Beer classes then clunked together.

"Where the hell did all the alcohol come from?" Lucy exclaimed. Sienna blushed and sunk into Gajeel's arms a bit more.

"What is it with you guys and trying to embarrass me? It's like a contest or something," Sienna moaned.

"Hey Natsu! I know what would be fun!" Happy said.

"Don't even think about it unless you want to live," she answered sternly.

"Anyways, I think I should be taking you to the hospital," Gajeel said. Sienna nodded. He was about to leave when a piece of paper floated past them. It landed in front of Lucy.

"It's a request," she said.

"Must have floated out of the guild when it got trashed," Wendy added. Lucy began to read it, and then her eyes were full of shock. "Natsu….I think you guys should come look at this!" she said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Natsu asked concerning.

"The request…the person who requested it was….Shin Hirako!" All the dragon slayers eyes suddenly shot open with horror.

"Shin…Hirako…?" Natsu said.


	11. Shin Hirako

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

"So what should we do?" Sienna asked. The four dragon slayers were sitting at a table, two on each side, in the outside café area while parts of the guild were being repaired. The request sheet was on the table in the middle, with all of them looking at it.

"I say we go! We've just got to find out what's up with him!" Natsu commented.

"Well of course _you_ do! You jump at the chance whenever you hear anything remotely relating to dragons," Lily added.

"What was that?" Natsu shouted.

"Well, I think I'd like to go. This job says it can only be taken on by dragon slayers, so we're the only ones who can do it anyway," Wendy said.

"I guess. But I'm still not overly keen on the idea myself. We don't know anything really. It's kinda like jumping at shadows," Sienna remarked. She let out a sigh. "What about you Gajeel? I mean there is a big reward up for grabs," she asked as she turned to Gajeel sitting next to him. He paused before answering.

"Honestly…I think it may be worth checking out. If someone's as strong as that guy you lot saw before, there may be something to it…" he explained.

"But?" Sienna enquired.

"I'm not gonna go on a job…with HIM!" he snorted, looking at Natsu.

"Well I don't want to go on an idiot like you anyways!" Natsu retaliated. They both stood up.

"You challenging me, Salamander?"

"Yeah, let's take this outside!" Natsu replied.

"We are outside dumb arse!" Gajeel shouted.

"It's a figure of speech, you moron!"

"Yeah, a figure of speech you use when you're _inside _a building!" Sienna snapped and punched both of them in the face.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?" she roared. "Seriously, you guys like a couple of five-year-olds!"

"Oh shut up fish breath!" Natsu answered.

"What was that?" she yelled back.

"You heard!" The three of them were at loggerheads, growling at each other like a couple of animals. Wendy let out a sigh.

"Do you think they'll ever stop arguing…?" she questioned with desperation.

"Who knows," Carle added. The master then used his magic to increase his arm size and slap the 3 dragon slayers on the back of their heads. They all bent over, head in hands.

"Stop it! The lot of you!" he bellowed. The three of them then slumped back down into their seats. The master then jumped up at the table. "Listen, as the master of Fairy Tail, it is my responsibility to make sure that as many jobs are completed as possible. This request can only be completed by you four. So as master of this guild….STOP WHINING LIKE CHILDREN AND GET ON WITH IT!" he barked. Sienna let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go. So long as you don't keep insulting me, Natsu,"

"Fine, whatever…" he mumbled.

"And you Gajeel?" the master asked.

"No dice, I ain't working with pyro's," he said harshly.

"Gajeel!" Master said raising his voice. "If you're not going to go along with this job…then I'll make you pay…." he sneered evilly. Gajeel's face looked shocked.

"You don't mean…?" he asked terrified. The master nodded. Gajeel dropped his worried expression.

"OK, I'll go already!" he declared. The master's face lit up.

"OK then!" he answered.

"Gee I wonder what he was referring too," Natsu murmured.

"Beats me, but with the master you never can tell what he'll do next," Happy added.

"Hey master why are you so keen for us to go on this thing together anyways?" Sienna requested.

"Oh is that the time? I must be going…" he stated as he jumped off the table. "Have fun!"

"That bastard…." Sienna mumbled. Over the other side of the court Mira and Lucy were talking together.

"Hey Mira, do you think that those guys could actually work together as a team?" Lucy asked.

"Well, if they did, you can be sure that it would be a problem for anyone they went up against," Mira replied.

"How so? Lucy answered.

"Well, they would be probably Fairy Tail's strongest team,"

"What? But I thought me Erza, Natsu and Gray were the strongest,"

"Yeah but they're four dragon slayers. I don't think even Erza could challenge them all at once," Lucy looked down.

"Why does everyone think I'm weak…" she mumbled.

A couple of days later, the four of them were sitting on the train, ready to depart.

"So what do we have to do again?" Wendy asked. Sienna fished the request out of the top pocket of her black combat trousers.

"It says that he wants us to retrieve an artefact that was lost. Dragon Slayers may only take it on. Reward: 250,000 jewel," Sienna read out.

"I bet that artefact is the same one Genki was after. The one that could lead us to the dragons," Natsu commented. She put the request back into her pocket.

"Well we don't that for sure, but that does seem the most likely event," she explained.

"Does it even tell us what we're going up against?" Gajeel asked.

"Nope, nothing," she answered.

"Man, talk about being vague," he replied. The train shunted forward, and began to move. Natsu fell to the floor, about to regurgitate. He landed on Happy, who let out a little yelp, as he did. "Oh come on, you act like such a wimp!" Natsu didn't respond. He just continued to try and hold back the vile liquid. Sienna sighed and then looked out of the window, at the rolling countryside.

They soon reached the place they needed to go. The area was pretty baron; not much there except a couple of crop fields and some odd houses.

"So where is this place?" Natsu asked.

"According to the request, it should just be up this path," Sienna answered. They followed the dirt path, which led up a hill. When they reached the peak, they saw a massive house, almost like a mansion, below. They followed the winding path downwards, to the entrance.

"Woah, this place is huge!" Natsu remarked.

"Just what does he do anyways?" Sienna enquired. As they got closer to the door, the three exceeds suddenly banged into something.

"Huh?" Natsu asked. "Happy what's the problem?" The three of them tried to pass along the same path that the dragon slayers had walked along, but they couldn't seem to do it.

"It's like an invisible wall…" Lily remarked as he continued to bang against it.

"Invisible wall?" Wendy enquired.

"You don't mean-" Natsu began to say but then purple writing appeared across the path. "Damn it! Runes,"

"He must really only want dragon slayers to pick up this job," Gajeel commented.

"Does that mean, the exceeds can't come with us?" Wendy asked.

"Looks like it. Don't worry I'm sure they'll be fine on their own," Sienna added as she turned round and walked further towards the door.

"We'll back for you Happy!" Natsu called. He turned around along with the others as they headed towards the door.

"Aye…" Happy remarked. Sienna knocked on the large wooden door. It opened. In the doorway, stood a butler with a black moustache.

"You must be the Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail," the butler said in a posh accent.

"We are," Sienna said showing him the request. He looked at it, and then looked back at the dragon slayers.

"I see. Mr. Hirako is waiting for you," he replied. He stepped back gesturing the wizards in. They entered. The house inside was as just as grand as the outside. After the butler closed to door behind them, he walked in front of them. "This way," They followed him down several corridors. Eventually they reached a door that the butler stopped in front of. He knocked on the door. "The wizards are here for you sir,"

"Good. Send them in," a voice came from behind the door. He opened the door and let the wizards in. The room was clearly deigned for relaxation. The décor was much like the rest of the mansion; oak panelling and crimson and gold curtains, edged with golden ruffles, and a few odd painting on the walls. There was a stone slab fireplace that stood on the wall that was to the right of where the dragon slayers had come in, with a large rectangular mirror hanging above it. Along the back wall, there was a series of windows, with a green cushioned bench that was attached to the wall. Down the other end of the room, there was a cabinet, full with expensive vintage wines and other alcoholic beverages. Along the wall where the door was, rang a long bookcase that ran from the floor to the ceiling, every inch of it covered by book. In the middle of the room, there was a fairly large oak table, with a few cups and saucers and a teapot with sugar and a pot with milk in. On either side of it where two plump green sofas, matching the room's antique look. On one of the sofas, sat a man with blonde combed hair, wearing a grey suit. He stood up.

"Oh do come in," he said gesturing towards the sofa opposite him. The dragon slayers walked in, and the butler closed the door behind them. They all sat on the sofa opposite him, with Gajeel at one end, Natsu next to him, then Sienna, followed by Wendy. The man sat down on his sofa. "I'm very pleased to meet all of you. I'm Shin Hirako, the man who put in the request,"

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer,"

"Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer,"

"Sienna, the Water Dragon Slayer,"

"And I'm Gajeel. Iron Dragon Slayer,"

"You certainly have an interesting mix of abilities," Shin responded. "Would any of you care for a drink?"

"I'm good," Natsu grumbled.

"I think I would like some," Wendy answered.

"Me too," Sienna added.

"I think the details of this job are more important right now," Gajeel commented.

"Oh come, come now! You've all had a long journey here, I think it's only fair you have a short rest before charging straight out again," Shin responded as he poured two teas for Sienna and Wendy. "Here you are," he said as he pushed the cups towards them. They both picked them up.

"Thank you!" they both replied. As Sienna lifted up the cup, she opened her mouth to take a sip but then stopped, and closed her mouth. Wendy did the same. Then the both of them slammed the two teas back down onto the table and shot up.

"What the hells' your problem?" Natsu asked.

"Do you really think you can fool us?" Sienna questioned.

"We're not armatures you know!" Wendy joined in.

"We're dragon slayers so we can smell that…" Sienna added.

"That the milk is off!" Wendy exclaimed. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Um, Wendy…I don't think that's quite it," Sienna commented looking at her.

"It's not…." She sniffed. "Yeah! It's not!"

"That tea is laced with poison!" Sienna claimed.

"What?" Natsu yelled angrily. Both Natsu and Gajeel stood up fists clenched.

"What the hell kind of prank do you think you're pulling?" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Well…I…err…" Shin stumbled. Suddenly Gajeel's ears pricked up.

"Hey, what's up?" Wendy asked him. He walked away from the table towards a spot next to the fireplace, and punched it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sienna shouted. Gajeel ignored her and walked into where he had punched a hole. There was a series of loud bangs as he went through some more walls. It went quiet before two men flew out of the hole and landed on the ground, like they had just been kicked. Gajeel returned to the room.

"I heard what you guys said. Dragon Slayers are weak and pathetic, huh? Don't you know a dragon has exceptional hearing…?" Gajeel said. He punched one of his hands into the other, showing his anger. The two mean trembled on the ground in terror. Gajeel was about to beat them up, when they all heard some clapping. They all looked confused up at Shin Hirako. He had a smirk on his face as he clapped.

"Congratulations. You pass," he said.

"Huh?" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Surely you noticed. The runes outside…" he went on to say.

"Oh yeah…" Natsu answered as he recalled the runes that had passed over that the exceeds couldn't pass over.

"Those runes were designed so that no wizard other than a dragon slayer could enter this house. I then went further and tested your enhanced senses that dragon slayers have. That poison, could only ever be detected by a dragon slayer. Also those men were positioned several walls apart from us. Once again, only a dragon slayer's heightened sense of hearing could of possibly heard them talking," Shin explained. They all paused for a moment to take in what he had just said.

"But, why the hell would you go to so much trouble of finding out whether we were dragon slayers?" Sienna asked.

"Well…this mission is one that many people would want to take on, by impersonating dragon slayers. Therefore, I needed to prove that you were indeed dragon slayers. But there's more…" he continued to reveal. The dragon slayers all looked at him with interest. "The runes outside were designed not only to accept dragon slayers, but you four in particular,"

"Us four?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. But for that I needed to do a lot of background research. So right now I know quite a bit about you four. Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, the Fire Dragon Slayer. Your foster dragon was Igneel," he stated as he looked at Natsu. He looked shocked. "Gajeel Redfox, Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Your foster dragon was Metallica. You used to belong to Phantom, but after your guild was disbanded after going head to head with Fairy Tail and losing, you were invited into the guild, though many disapproved," he continued looking at Gajeel. He didn't look happy with the amount of information he had acquired about them, even though it wasn't really kept a secret. "Wendy Marvel, the Sky Dragon Slayer. You were once a part of Cait Shelter, a guild that temporarily teamed up with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, to take on the Oración Seis. Your foster dragon was Grandine," Like the others, Wendy was shocked at how much he knew. He then turned to Sienna. "And you, Sienna Hayashi, the Water Dragon Slayer. You transformed into a beast and murdered a village when you were only 12 years old. You were then living on the streets for 3 years before going to Fairy Tail, where you once again turned into a beast. Living up to your nickname as the 'Blood' Dragon Slayer," Sienna was angry. She growled at him and was ready to completely lunge at him, but Natsu put up a hand in front of her, to try and stop.

"Shut up!" he roared. Shin's smirk didn't change. "Don't you EVER call her that again, you hear?"

"What's the problem? You can't deny her past, nor can you, Sienna," he continued.

"…Maybe not," she eventually answered. "But…your sources clearly haven't been updated because the demon that used to posses me is now gone. The blood stains he caused could never be washed away with my water…but it doesn't mean I can't try and lift them. So if you ever think about calling me that again…" She looked Shin dead in the eyes, "I'll make sure you regret it! Got it!" she yelled. Shin's smirked dropped.

"Very well then. Now, shall we move on to the matter of this mission," he remarked. They all calmed down a bit and returned to the sofa. The two men that Gajeel had found left the room so they could talk in private,"

"This is the artefact I want you to retrieve," Shin explained. He showed the dragon slayers a photo of a golden box. It was fairly small, but it looked precious.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"It's something I have been working on for a good number of years. The box itself is precious yes, but what's most valuable to me, is what's inside. That, is a collection of 20 years worth of exploring and research," Shin continued.

"And what's that?" Wendy enquired.

"A secret I'm afraid," He took the photo away and replaced it with another one. It was a picture of a man. "This is the man who took it. He is currently just north of here. I want you to steal it back from him, and bring it back to me," Shin requested.

"I see…" Sienna said.

"This artefact means more to me than my life, so you must complete this job regardless of the consequences,"

"Right! Let's get going then," Natsu said. They all then said their goodbyes to Shin Hirako and set out towards the train station again. Shin Hirako was sitting on the bench looking out at the window, watching them leave.

" _Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sienna….I know you can reunite yourselves with your dragons, but it's not going to be easy…."_


	12. Riddle

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

The four dragon slayers were walking through the forest, with their exceeds, with a few scratches on them. Natsu was looking grumpy, sinking his face into his scarf. Happy noticed his unhappiness.

"Hey Natsu, what's wrong?" he asked. Everyone looked at him.

"I want to have dragon wings and a tail," he stated.

"What?" Sienna roared.

"_That's _what you're mopping about?" Gajeel added.

"I'm not mopping!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh yeah, so what are you doing?" Gajeel enquired.

"He's jealous," Sienna teased. Natsu started pointing at her.

"I'm not jealous, I just want super cool wings is all," he answered.

"In my books, that's called jealously," Sienna commented. Wendy sighed.

"Well, at least we managed to get this back, whatever it is," she said, as she looked at the golden box in her hands. She then put it back into her bag.

"Something doesn't seem right," Carle claimed.

"How so?" Wendy questioned.

"This seems all a bit too easy. This job could only be taken on by dragon slayers, but why?" she queried.

"I know what you mean. Those guys back there were a little tough, but there's no logic explanation as to why another wizard could of done it," Sienna responded.

"Those guys were nothing! I could of done this alone!" Gajeel pouted.

"Says the guy who would have been killed if I hadn't been there," Sienna muttered.

"Hey Sienna, you okay? You're looking a little off," Wendy pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, but a bit low on magical energy," she replied.

"I think we should all stop and rest for a bit. We did use up magical energy, even if it wasn't enormous amounts. Also, it's likely we won't reach the train station before nightfall," Lily put in. They all stopped in their tracks.

"Yeah, and I can completely heal you guys," Wendy commented.

"You're going to end up using too much magical energy again," Carle criticized.

"Alright, seems most sensible I guess," Sienna responded.

Later on, they had found themselves a lake and had decided to make rest next to it. It was now almost sunset, so the sky was starting to turn orange. Wendy was healing a small wound that Lily had on his arm. Sienna, Natsu and Gajeel were at the water's edge, with Natsu and Gajeel a short way from Sienna. They both were crouched down and put out their hands in the water to clean their faces. Then Natsu noticed something.

"Hey Gajeel, is it me, or is the water level going down?" he asked.

"Huh?" Gajeel said. He then looked at the other side of the lake and saw the water level dropping at a steady pace, revealing more on the bank on the other side. "Yeah, it is. Why the hell is it going down?" They then heard a sort of slurping sound and looked to their right at Sienna who was stood a couple of meters away from them. She had her mouth open and water was gushing in, taking in the water like Natsu with his fire.

"Hey! You can't drink it all!" Natsu shouted. Sienna took a few gulps before she closed her mouth and the water returned to the lake. She had her arms bent over a bit and around her mouth was wet. She then stood up straight and wiped her arm across her face to dry her face.

"Sorry Natsu. That dragon force you so desperately want takes a hell of a lot of magical energy. I needed to build it up again," Sienna replied. She then walked back from the water and went to join the others.

A little while later the sun had almost and they were all lying down in a circle after being treated by Wendy.

"Hey Wendy," Natsu called as he sat up.

"Yeah,"

"Can I take a look at that box thing again?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. She fished the box out of her bag and handed it to him. Sienna sat up.

"What you thinking Natsu?" she enquired. He examined the box a bit.

"….I reckon we should bust it open and see what's inside!" he exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sienna muttered.

"I'm serious! That guy never told us that we couldn't open it, he just didn't tell us what was inside!" he explained. Gajeel was sitting up as well now.

"Idiot! What would that accomplise?" he moaned.

"Genki said that this thing, whatever it is, was important in returning ourselves to our dragons. So why the question is why we haven't tried to break it open yet?" he continued.

"Natsu, just because someone doesn't tell you to do something doesn't give you instant passage to do whatever you feel like," Sienna complained.

"But…it would be nice if we could see our dragons again. I…really miss Grandine," Wendy said timidly. Everyone was quite for a bit. Sienna sighed.

"We have no idea what we're getting into…but….I guess I do have a lot of questions for Biagon,"

"And I have a bone to pick with that bastard Metallica!" Gajeel stated.

"It's decided then!" Natsu exclaimed. He put the box in the middle of the circle so they could all see.

"You're all hopeless!" Carle groaned.

"Aye!" Happy squeaked. They all looked at the top of the box. There was a picture engraved on top. There were some clouds with a ray of light coming from underneath, and below them there was a hill with a tree on. Next to it was a lake of some sort, and below them was some rocks with what looked be something like lava. Around the depiction, there was some bizarre writing. They all stared blankly at it.

"So…any ideas?" Natsu questioned.

"Nope," Sienna replied.

"No," Wendy added.

"Not a freakin clue," Gajeel put in.

"I think our best bet is to try and decipher the text around that picture," Sienna suggested.

"Sounds good, but I can't do that," Natsu responded.

"Not me either. I don't really understand that crap!" Gajeel commented.

"And I'm no expert either," Sienna said.

"Don't worry guys," They all looked at Wendy as she dived into her bag, and brought out some reading glasses. "I'm okay at this kind of stuff,"

"Wendy! You're amazing!" Natsu exclaimed. She picked up the box and looked at it with her glasses on.

"It'll take a bit of time though. Give me 30 minutes," she stated.

30 minutes later, and the sun was gone now, and a small fire was now in the middle of the circle. Everyone except from Wendy looked completely bored stiff.

"Yes!" she squealed.

"You've cracked it?" Gajeel questioned. Wendy nodded.

"Let's hear it!" Natsu replied excitedly. She placed it where everyone could see.

"Okay, from what I can gather it reads: To those who want to see the land of beasts, four keys must unlock with desired strength. Bind the heavens with the earth and it's oceans with hell, and the path will become clear," she recited from a piece of paper in her hand.

"A riddle?" Lily pondered.

"Count me out!" Natsu and Gajeel said together. Sienna and Wendy looked at them with a 'how useless can you guys be' look.

"Don't worry, Wendy. I'll try and crack it for you," Sienna claimed. She took the piece of paper from Wendy and studied what she had just read out. "Well, the 'land of beasts', probably refers to the place where the dragons have disappeared to," Sienna claimed.

"Oh yeah! How did I not see that?" Natsu asked himself.

"Maybe because you're an idiot," Sienna responded.

"That's cold!"

"The next two lines though are the most difficult. 'Four keys must unlocked with desired strength', and 'bind the heavens with the earth and the oceans with hell'. Hmmm…" Sienna wondered.

Over the next hour or so, she was still having trouble deciphering it. Eventually, she decided it was best to call it a night, and slept on it. The next morning it was bright and crisp. Sienna was the first one up, followed by Natsu. When Gajeel awoke, Sienna was sitting cross-legged on her blanket, but Natsu was nowhere to be found. He sat up, feeling a bit foggy. He noticed Sienna hard at work, not noticing that he had woken up.

"Any luck?" he asked. She snapped her head up surprised by his sudden voice.

"Gajeel, hey…No, I'm getting nowhere with this. There just doesn't seem to be any logic to it. Seriously who writes instructions in a riddle AND an ancient language!" she complained exhausted and fed up.

"I see," He looked around. "Where's the pyro?"

"If you mean Natsu, he went into the forest to try and find something edible," she explained. She was still studying the words. Gajeel got up and went to the lake to freshen himself up. When Natsu returned, Wendy and the exceeds where up and he had found a dead rabbit that he cooked with his fire, but everyone except form him and Happy turned it down. After he had eaten, he and Gajeel managed to get in to a fight.

"Can't she go any faster!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up! It's not like you can do any better!" Gajeel retaliated.

"Oh yeah says you!" Natsu threw. Sienna stood up angrily.

"Look Natsu I'm trying my freaking best here!" she shouted.

"But we can't keep waiting like this! Sooner or later someone will come looking for us!" Natsu explained.

"So what do you suggest Natsu? Any bright ideas coming from that thick skull of yours?" Sienna asked angrily.

"Yeah!" He snatched it off the floor with one hand and with the other he produced some flames. "I'm gonna break it open with a little fire!"

"Idiot! You can't solve everything by burning it!" Gajeel shouted. He managed to snatch it out of Natsu's hand. As he did Natsu's fire covered hand almost touched the box. As it did, Sienna noticed something; the part of the picture that looked like some rocks with lava on it lit up a bit. Sienna's world went silent apart from the words inside her head that Wendy had recited before.  
><em>"…To those who want to see the land of beasts, four keys must unlock with desired strength. Bind the heavens with the earth and it's oceans with hell, and the path will become clear…"<em> A light bulb went off in Sienna's head.

"THAT'S IT!" she cried. Natsu and Gajeel stopped fighting.

"What's it?" they asked together.

"Natsu! You genius! I could freaking kiss you!" she cried.

"…Well I'm not gonna shy away from things," Natsu said smugly.

"I'm not gonna kiss you," Sienna muttered. Natsu looked disappointed. "I can't believe I didn't see this before! It's so obvious!"

"Come on then. Let's hear it," Lily said. They all huddled a bit closer together.

"Okay here goes, listen up. The heavens, the earth, the oceans and hell. Don't you think they're a bit of an odd choice of words?" she asked.

"Well I guess so," Natsu replied.

"I'm still not getting the point," Gajeel stated.

"Okay. I noticed this when Natsu tried to touch the box with his flames. When he almost touched it, that part..." She pointed to the bit that lit up before. "Lit up,"

"But what does that mean?" Wendy asked.

"It means that, these different places as it where represent something; they represent the elements!" Sienna squealed. She pointed to the individual parts of the picture as she spoke. "The heavens, is air. The earth, earth. The oceans, water. And hell, fire," she continued.

"Go on," Natsu commented.

"However these are not just the four elements. As it says before '4 keys must unlock with desired strength'. Another word for desired, could be required. And that required strength is…dragon slayer magic!"

"Hang on where did that come from?" Carle asked.

"Think about it. Last night it was close to that fire right? But nothing happened. That's because the fire wasn't made by Natsu. But when Natsu tried to touch it with dragon slayer magic, it responded to it,"

"Wait a second. Does that mean…?" Wendy pondered. Sienna nodded. She looked at the individual people as she spoke their names.

"Yeah. Wendy, the sky dragon slayer, you're the 'heavens' part. Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, you're the 'earth'. Me, the water dragon slayer, I'm the 'oceans'. And you Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, you're the 'hell' part of the riddle. But if you consider all of this, then it's no wonder Shin Hirako only wanted dragon slayers for this job. The job wasn't to try and get this back to him, it was to return it to us,"

"Wait a second. How does that make the job aim change?" Natsu questioned.

"Well, think about it. Those runes outside his house, they were designed so that no other dragon slayer could enter, apart from us. Meaning he only wanted us in particular to complete this. If he didn't want us to get our hands on this, then he would have simply asked any old wizard for the job," Sienna finished explaining. Everyone looked at her with amazement.

"Woah…" Wendy said in shock.

"I'll say! You got all that from just Natsu trying to break it open. That's pretty damn impressive," Lily added.

"Nice work there!" Gajeel commented.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Natsu called.

"What is it?" Sienna enquired. He was looking down.

"Why…?" he asked. Everyone looked at him. He looked up. "Why am I being called 'hell'?" he questioned as if he was about to cry. They all gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Natsu…please sort out your priorities in life…" Sienna muttered. The atmosphere then got a lot more promising.

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we can open this thing," Gajeel stated.

"Yeah. But how exactly?" Wendy wondered.

"At a guess, we all try and put our magical energy together," Sienna claimed. Gajeel placed the box on the ground and they all crouched down. Wendy put her hand out and summoned a bit of magical energy in her hand and placed it over the top. The heaven part lit up. Gajeel then put his hand on top of hers, and the earth part lit up. Sienna then placed her hand on top of his and the ocean part lit up. Lastly, Natsu put his hand on the top and the last part lit up. The light being emitted was intense, but after a few seconds dies down. They all took their hands away and saw that the box now had a lid on top. Wendy took of the lid, and they all looked inside. There was nothing in there but a piece of paper.

"A note?" Natsu questioned. Gajeel took it out and unfolded it.

"Well done Dragon Slayers. Now that you have opened this box, you'll now have the chance to reunite yourselves with your dragon slayers. However, you'll have to fight every step of the way. This is not something that can be accomplished with pure strength. You need to trust in yourselves and in your allies. I trust that you'll have more success than I did. Good luck. Signed, Shin Hirako," Gajeel read.

"Wait, does that mean he's already gone where ever it is before?" Sienna asked. Her questioned was answered as a huge yellow light poured out the box.

"What the…?" Natsu cried.

"What's happening?" Wendy called.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled. The bright light then radiated everywhere.

Natsu opened his eyes. He could tell he was not in the same place as before. He lifted his head up, and saw the landscape had completely changed. They were no longer in forest. They were on a peak of some sort with a mountainous landscape out in front of him. He stood up and looked around and saw everyone else with their eyes closed lying on the ground around him.

"Happy! Wake up!" he called as he went over to Happy and shook him. Happy woke up.

"Natsu…?" Natsu just smiled. The both of them went around waking everyone up. Natsu woke up Wendy and Sienna, and Happy woke up Lily, Carle and Gajeel.

"Man my head is killing me!" Sienna moaned.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked.

"Not a clue," Natsu responded. Just then they all heard an almighty roar. It sent a shiver down their spines. They then saw in the distance, from behind a cliff, a dragon's head emerged.


	13. A New World

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

They all gazed at it, though it didn't seem to notice them.

"Woah…"Happy said.

"A…dragon?" Lily questioned. It was looking around, as though it was being cautious of something. Natsu slammed his fist against another.

"All right! I'm all fired up! Let's get some answers out of this bozo!" Natsu declared.

"Don't think you're going off without me!" Gajeel added. They were about walk forward, when Sienna and Lily pulled Natsu and Gajeel back, making them scream. They crouched down behind a rock that bent over so it covered their heads, but had several gaps in it, roughly 40 feet from where they had just been.

"Hey! What was that for?" Natsu asked antagonised. Sienna snapped her head up.

"Why do you think, moron? We've only just got here and you're already trying to pick fights with dragons!" she complained.

"I don't see the issue here! If we're dragon slayers then we can slay dragons!" Gajeel said half mockingly.

"But, we don't know how strong each specific dragon is. Charging straight at them will get us nowhere," Wendy added.

"I agree. We should analyse our situation first," Lily commented.

"Yeah. Look, our magic is used to slay dragons yes, but we have no idea how strong each specific dragon is, so if we are where I think we are, then we need to take it slow," Sienna explained.

"So where is here?" Happy asked.

"Man, that Shin Hirako guy better explain this to us, if we ever find him again," Natsu stated.

"At a guess, we're in a place where all the dragons disappeared to 7 years ago. How many dragons exactly are here, and whether this place actually links to Earthland we'll just have to find out along the way," Sienna added.

"Great, so when did you become the prophet around here?" Natsu moaned.

"Shut up! I'm just giving you my opinion!" she yelled.

"Hey guys! I think it's moving," Gajeel said. They stopped arguing and looked through the gaps to look at the dragon. It creped out of it's hiding hole, revealing its entire body. It was quite large with dark purple scales that faded to black. It looked magnificent. It was flying straight, until a black dragon, out of nowhere attacked it from the side. It lost its balance in the air and flew down diagonally until it hit the ground and skidded along it, stopping just before the rock that the group were hiding behind. Another black dragon then appeared and landed on the ground.

"Pathetic as always!" he grunted. The black dragon that attacked him before then landed next to him. The purple dragon stood up and shook the rubble off of him.

"I…I apologize," it replied timidly.

"You…_apologize_?" one of them roared. It then lifted on to its back legs and launched its claws into its shoulder. The purple dragon fell back down to the ground again in pain. The other dragon then proceed to bite him several times in the neck. The purple dragon roared out in pain.

"Man, you really are a sorry excuse for a dragon! Hey what do you think, shall we kill him now?" one asked the other.

"Yeah, there's no need for someone like you to exist!" Sienna looked to her right, thinking she'd see Natsu, but he wasn't there. She looked shocked.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Natsu's voice said. Sienna looked dumbfounded.

"Oh please tell me he's not thinking of doing what I think he's gonna do," she muttered. Natsu was standing on top of the rock the others were under, arms crossed, looking angry.

"A human?" one questioned.

"What has this got to do with you? And how the hell did you get here?" the other asked.

"As for the question for why I'm here, I'm here to find a certain someone. But as for the first question…" His eyes looked stern. "Well I just don't see how you could kill someone just for being weak, especially someone who's almost the same as you!"

"What was that?" one of them retaliated.

"Natsu!" Sienna called out. The others joined him on top of the rock. "What do you think you're doing?"

"There's four of them?" one questioned.

"Whatever, they're just stupid humans after all," the other responded.

"Stupid humans? You got it wrong pal! We ain't any ordinary humans, we're dragon slayers!" Gajeel proclaimed. The four of them stood tall, ready for a fight. To wizards, they would have looked strong, but to the dragons they looked at them as nothing more than pests.

"So what? You can spout a load of crap for all I care, but the simple truth is that no human can match the power of a real dragon!"

"That tears it! Natsu? You know what I said earlier about taking it slow?" Sara asked.

"Yeah,"

"Forget I ever said it!" she said. She then jumped off and started running towards one of them.

"Oh you fancy dying today, huh?"

"Secret Dragon Art: Water Lances!" she called. A flurry of jets hit the dragon sending it stumbling backwards. It groaned in pain.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled out as he attacked the other dragon.

"Arr! You little brats are gonna pay for that!" he roared. Gajeel then joined Natsu in taking down one dragon and Wendy went to help Sienna. The purple dragon lay on the ground looking at the dragon slayers fighting.

"_How can they posses such power? It's as thought it's a fight between 2 sets of dragons rather than 2 dragons against 2 sets of humans…."_ They all yelled as they preformed their last attacks. The two black dragons fell to the ground with a bang.

"We were…beaten….by….humans…?" one wheezed.

"This is the strength….of…Dragon Slayers…." the other whispered before they both fell silent.

"All right! That's two down!" Natsu proclaimed. He then went onto one knee, in exhaustion.

"Hey you okay?" Sienna asked.

"Hang on a second, I'll heal you," Wendy offered. He shook his head and pointed behind him, at the purple shaded dragon.

The dragon opened its yellow eye. He saw that it was now almost sunset.

"_Huh? What's going on? I was hurt before, but now, it feels fine, kinda nice actually…."_ he thought. He turned his head and saw Wendy working on his shoulder. She noticed him waking up and turned her head to look at him.

"Hey! How you doing?" Natsu's chipper voice questioned. He was standing fairly close to his face, clearly not phased by him. The dragon screamed out. He then tried to stand up, looking terrified. "Woah, hey calm down!"

"N-n-no! I don't want any trouble. Please, I'm sorry!" he responded panicking. He stopped thrashing about as a pain ripped through his shoulder.

"Please, stop moving. You'll only hurt yourself," Wendy warned. He looked down at his shoulder and saw it was almost healed.

"W-Why did you…?" he asked.

"Why not? You were injured and we thought it was unfair them attacking you like that for no good reason," Natsu replied.

"But, I-I never asked you to,"

"It doesn't matter. We couldn't stand by whilst you were being hurt like that, so we decided to help. That's what we do best really," Wendy remarked.

"But, how did you get here?" he enquired.

"To be honest we're not sure either. We just sort of ended up here," Natsu said.

"I see," He then looked around. "So where are your other friends?"

"You mean Sienna, Gajeel? They went off to try and find somewhere to sleep tonight and Carla and Lily tagged along," Natsu answered.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"So, you don't have somewhere to stay?"

"Nope, but we'll find something," Natsu responded.

"Well, i-if you really wanted to…would you like to come back, we me?" he asked shyly.

"It's okay. We don't mind sleeping in the great outdoors," Wendy commented.

"That may be in the human world, but here, tons of dragons roam at night. You'll never survive the night…" he pleaded. Natsu took a moment before his face lit up.

"Well that's okay with us! Once we're there we can trade stories, all right?" The dragon nodded. "By the way, I'm Natsu, this is Happy and that's Wendy. What's your name?"

"I'm err…. my name is Kiyoshi," he responded. (NOTE: Kiyoshi in Japanese means 'Quiet')

"Pleased to meet ya!" Natsu smirked.


	14. The world of dragons

((Hello there, and-oh…you guys are angry, aren't you…? Well…there is a good explanation for all this…no, I'm lying I've been lazy…But I did do useful things as well...! Who am I kidding, I've done jack shit…I'm back now, isn't that a good thing…? Yeah, I'll just get on with it, and explain myself at the end…!))

**The 'Blood' Dragon Slayer**

Wendy continued to heal Kiyoshi, until he was finally able to stand once more. As he did, he spread his wings wide, putting on an impressive display. His personality may have been weak, but to Wendy and Natsu, the scene only made the dragon look tall and proud. After he was comfortable that he would fly, Wendy and Natsu climbed on top of him, and staggered up to sit comfortably near the top of his head. As they did, Wendy marvelled ((no pun intended xD)) , at the scales, as the sun began to fade. They felt so strange, yet familiar under her fingertips. Not long after, Sienna and Gajeel returned and the two were, quite obviously, gob-smacked. There was a lot of debating and yelling, but the other two dragon slayers hopped on his back and with a swift move, Kiyoshi took off into the sky. From up high, it was clear to see and wonder at the ground below; the water glistening on the river, the trees rustling in the breeze, the mountains that seemed to stretch forever. As the light finally left, and the dark descended, Kiyoshi reached a rather large cave, and slowly hovered down, and landed inside, blowing away some of the dust on the floor into the air. They all slid off his back, and with the help of Natsu, made a fire. Kiyoshi lay on his stomach by the entrance, almost like a guard, whilst the dragon slayers sat in a small circle semi-circle, the cats already asleep by the warm fire.

"So, you're Sienna, you're Natsu, you're Gajeel and you are Natsu?" the dragon questioned.

"Yep~" Natsu responded.

"And you're _all _dragon slayers?"

"Yeah, pretty weird I know," Wendy said. Kiyoshi sighed, half-whining as he placed his head on the floor, a slight tremor rippling through the ground.

"What have I gotten myself into…?" he muttered.

"Hey! Are you saying we're a problem?!" Gajeel interrogated.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry!" he pleaded, whimpering slightly and moving away a little.

"Shut up Gajeel! Shouting at each other will get us nowhere!" Sienna yelled.

"Me?! What about you?!" he growled, staring at Sienna. The two growled at each other before Wendy calmed him down. Natsu lay down, his hands behind his head, looking at Kiyoshi, upside down from his perspective.

"You know, you're not like most dragons. You're kinda…well, scared a lot," Natsu commented. Sienna rolled here eyes.

"_Always the subtle one, aren't you Natsu?" _she thought sarcastically. Kiyoshi had a sad look on his face, despite looking how he did.

"Yeah, I know…I'm not like the other dragons, and they all beat me up because of it…"

Natsu blinked a little in surprise, and rolled over onto his stomach. "Yeah, but you must have some way of fighting back. I thought all dragons had some sort of power,"

"Well, I do…but I always get so scared by the more powerful ones, and I just…forget!" Natsu couldn't help but look at him sympathetically. It seemed even dragons were subject to childish bullying and harassment. "But, I need to know," he said, raising his head a little. "Just how did you guys get here?"

"Through this," Wendy announced, pulling out the small, golden box. Kiyoshi blinked a little.

"…What is it?"

"U-Um…well…err…We're not sure ourselves,"

"We got it off this man called Shin Hirako. Apparently, he found a way to get here, after the dragons disappeared 7 years ago," Sienna said nonchalantly. Kiyoshi's piercing yellow eyes, widened upon that name.

"_No…Shin! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" _The dragon composed himself, shaking his head. "So, um…do you think you can get back through that?" he asked.

"Probably, but we're not really interested in leaving right now," Natsu explained. Kiyoshi snapped his head to him. "W-What?! But why?"

Natsu sat up, crossing his arms. "7 years ago, we were all trained by dragons, to become dragon slayer. And then, on the exact same day, they all vanished. We heard about this guy, Shin, that he knew a way of getting back to the dragons, and so we found him, and we're not leaving until we find our dragons, and someone explains to us, why the hell they deserted us in the first place!" Natsu told him, his eyes full of determination.

"…W-Who are these dragons that you used to know…?"

"Igneel, Metalicanna, Biagon and Grandine," Sienna responded. Once again, Kiyoshi looked completely shocked, his eyes dancing with fear.

"W-What?! No, not them!"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Natsu asked, dropping his eyes.

"Those 4 dragons are among some of the most powerful dragons in the entire world. You don't understand how much they are both respected and feared in this land. I'm telling you, you'll never find them. You'll be torn apart by the Counsel before you could even get close. Please, all of you…go, home," he begged.

"Like I said before, we're not leaving, and that's final. We don't care who stands in our way, we'll slay anyone in our path,"

"B-But, you'll never win against the Counsel, no-one can!" Kiyoshi said, looking timid again.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Counsel? What Counsel?"

"…Let me put it like this. In your world, you have governing bodies that control the various nations. They give you laws, and punish those who go against them. It's the same here. The Counsel is made up of a whole chain of powerful dragons, but at the top, is the most powerful, known as the King: Zandor. No-one, not even the dark dragons, ones who have strayed from the path of good, has ever been able to defeat him. Everyone fears him, and few are stupid enough to disobey him…"

"Zandor…" Wendy said softly, as though to reiterate the power in his name.

A playful smile played on Natsu's lips. "Sounds like fun!"

"You can't be serious! You couldn't even get within a mile of him, without being crushed!"

"Although I would normally disagree with Natsu's idiotic plans, I have to say, he's right. We've come too far to turn back now, and I have a _hell _of a lot of questions for Biagon when I find him, and we all do too!" Sienna said.

Kiyoshi looked at each human individually. He'd only ever met one human before in his life, but he'd never met any so young and determined. There was a fire in their eyes he had not seen in a long time.

"Well…I guess I can't stop you…" he said quietly.

Natsu smirked. "Damn straight you can't stop us, we're fairy tail wizards. Nothing stops us," he remarked. Kiyoshi gave him a small smile before he put his head back on the floor of the cave.

Sienna yawned. "Well, let's decide what we're going to do in the morning, right?"

"Hey, but I haven't eaten yet!" Natsu protested, his stomach growling to prove the point.

Sienna sighed. "Do you ever shut up about your stomach? I swear Natsu, you have a one track mind,"

"I can't help it! I have to eat, it's natural!"

"Well, I think you can survive for one night," she mumbled, lying back onto her mat.

"Hey, I'm not done talking!"

"Just shut up…!" Gajeel moaned as he too lay down, along with Wendy. Kiyoshi even curled up a little, his long tail wrapping around. Natsu grumbled a little, and muttered something coherent under his breath, before making his way over to his bed, and crawling under the blanket, closing his eyes.

Before Kiyoshi went to sleep, he couldn't but think, _"Shin…you knew I'd find them, didn't you…? I guess, you knew I wouldn't hurt them. You really are mean to me sometimes, you know that…?" _

((Bit of a short chapter I know, but hey, at least I wrote something! Okay, explanation/excuses time~! Well, for starters, I did mention that I did have my GCSE's and so I was manic revising for those- for anyone who's interested, I got 1 A, 8 B's and 2 C's. Not brilliant, but it got me into 6th form!"- and just after that, I think I just couldn't get myself motivated to write again over the summer.

Also, I think part of the reason why, was because…I discovered something…that you might know…it's called Hetalia…Yep. I have been completely and utterly dived myself into the mad, crazy, weird and sometimes just plain creepy world of Hetalia. I have to admit, although I've been watching anime for ages and loved tons, I really don't think I properly got into the fandom, as much as Hetalia. It's all full of yaoi…and stereotypes…and sexy boys…and for some reason cats…But because I've been so involved in it, I have been RPing a _lot_ with other people (btw I play either England or Hungary xD), but I do think it will probably help with my fanficitons, and if you are a fan, do let me know, because I may, possibly, be writing some Hetalia fanfics ;P Okay, well as always, let me know what you thought of the chapter below, and I'll try and get this updated at least once a week. Ciao for now~))


End file.
